Sweep Away Love
by Timmons1998
Summary: Max is forced into a 3 week Sleep Away Camp. Where she is expected to "Make friends" And "Become a better person" And her life does change when she meets Fang, Tall, dark, Tan and handsome. Will Max allow herself to fall in love? Is she ready for a relationship again? FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey . . . So i have to say sorry. To all my readers who was looking forward to the end of this Fanfic. But then you find out that I just am starting over. But i promise that i have ALL the chapters already writen and ready to be posted. So if you want, just stay with me please :) **

**RE-POST OF SWEEP AWAY LOVE. (With less spelling erors, and less profantiy.) **

"I don't want to go!" I screamed, throwing a book across the room.

"Max, I already signed you up, not to mention paid for the whole trip."

I cut her off before she could finish. "Does it LOOK like I give a flipping fly?"

I hissed, and sent another random object flying. I was hoping it would hit her in the face, (Oh what a darling daughter I am.) but it just whipped passed mother dearest and landed on top of my dresser.

Glass shattered, followed by the sound of running water. My mom turned around to find a broken coffee mug surrounded by yellow liquid.

"What's with all the screaming…? What the hell Max?" Ella gasped coming into the room. She looked at the glass in horror.

"Why is that yellow?" She murmured, pointing to the yellow substance. "Oh. My. God! Tell me it's not! Please dear lord tell me it's not . . ."

I couldn't help but crack up. God, Ella is a complete idiot. Once I finally gained control of myself, I stared at my sister smirking

"Wow Ells, You didn't know that I piss in coffee cups, and then spoon it out in your coffee every morning?" I asked with sarcastically.

But of course, since we're talking about Ella here, she didn't take this as a joke. And then SUPRISE, she started throwing a major fit…

Mumbling something that sounded like, "Oh my god. That's disgusting! I'm going to kill blah blah blah! I'm never drinking soda again! My name is Ella and I'm a pathetic retard."

Uh . . . yeah, or something along those lines.

Ok, I know that I'm expected to love my sister... and I do to some extent. However, I get pretty damn tired and just plain annoyed, when she tries to 'include me' or 'hook me up'. Whatever the hell that means. I try to look scary and tough; it tells people not to mess with me. And HEY it works,it also explains why I have jack squat when it comes to friends.

So in this scenario, I didn't feel any sympathy for my sister, call me a horrible person. Then watch me not care.

I was holding my sides, rolling around on my queen size dark purple bed. Laughing my ass off, that I almost forgot about the situation I was in. when I looked up and saw my mom standing there, horid written all over her tired face.

"What? I can't have a little fun with my sister?" I asked scowling.

"That was inappropriate and very unnecessary!" My mom hissed.

"Yeah, that's how I always act when I'm JOKEING!" I said rolling my eyes. My family has absolutely NO sense of humor…. My Mom just walked over to my dresser and began cleaning up my mess.

"What in the world is this anyway?"

"Apple juice, genius"

"Oh."

"Uh…What did you think it was?"

"It doesn't matter, just shut up and start packing."

Oh jeez, here we go again. Why can't she understand that IM NOT GOING?

"Wait? Whata whata whata?" I asked in mock confusion.

Mom sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Just to amuse her, I looked up there too, but I didn't see anything.

"You." She said pointing at moi. "Maximum Ride. Are going to sleep away camp for 3 weeks."

Ok, why am I even arguing? I mean, once my Mom's mind is molded, there's no way in hell you're going to change it. So… I am now going from demanding Max, to a pouty puppy asky Ashley.

"But why….!"

"Because I'm sick and tired of picking up from jail!" *Sigh*… my Mom is sooooo dramatic.

"You mean the principal's office?" I corrected, pushing my long dirty blond hair away from my face.

"One thing leads to the other." She hissed. "Oh! And it will be a great opportunity to make friends."

Ew. I don't need any friends. I'm perfectly fine on my own. I'm I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T! "I have plenty of friends!" I murmured rolling my eyes.

"Max. Your goldfish is not considered…."

"Leave Bubbles alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

Haha, ahhhh Bubbles. My one and only friend, pssht we go way back let me tell you. All the way up until I forgot to feed him last weekend. So, I'm sad to say, the little guy is no longer with us . . . but shhhhhhhh, my mom doesn't know yet.

"Max. It's either this… or boot camp. Pick one."

I groaned, which was followed by a scowl. "FINE! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She nodded, and then turned to leave. Still grumbling, I threw another book, and stomped off into my walk-in closet to retrieve my suitcase. I tossed my blood red luggage over my head, and slammed it on my bed.

Walking into my bathroom, I grabbed my toiletries, and shoved them all in a brand new, very oversized make-up bag. Haha! I finally actually get to use that thing. I don't where any make-up, so I don't know why Ella got me a jumbo sized 'backpack' for my 16th birthday last month.

Such a waste of money! I mean HELLO! You could have gotten me a crappy pickup truck and I would have been ecstatic! Hey, I may sound extremely selfish, and like a total spoiled brat. But I'm not going to lie, my Mom could wipe her ass with 50 dollar bills if she wanted to... And she spoils Ella and I like we're Jesus.

(It's just I would never dare to take one step into a mall with my family. Because, Ella+ Mall+ Mom+ Lots of money= hours and hours of pure torture, so Ella picks out my clothes. And you know how that works out…)

Still grumbling, I staggered back into my room and started packing my clothing. Underclothes, basketball shorts, plain tank tops, t-shirts, and socks. Basically the stuff I'm always wearing unless I'm running around naked. I was packing my hairbrush when Ella came in.

"Hey." She said, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"Hiya." I answered dully.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope."

My sister stared at the clothes that where in my suitcase and totally freaked out. "Seriously Max. Are you really bringing those?" She pointed at my basketball shorts, and scrunched up her nose. "To camp?"

"Yep." I replied popping the p.

"Take them out, let me pack for you."

"No Ells, its fine really."

"No! It's not fine. You dress like a- you dress like… Max!"

Wow. She's sharp aint she? "And? Ella its camp, not a fashion show."

"So? I think that you should always pack prepared, to look your best. At and under any circumstances." She huffed, while digging into my closet and pulled out a green off the shoulder mini shirt.

And when I say mini, I mean mini. The dammed thing could have shown my belly button. Which of course Ella forced me to get pierced. (Long story, too lazy to be told now.)

Now I try to hide my stomach as much as possible, wearing one piece bathing suites when I go swimming for example.

"Here Put this on." She told me throwing the shirt my way.

I sighed; I really didn't want to argue. I had enough of my fill tonight, and just to add to the pleasure, I was in a pissy mood.

"Ok fine, I'll try on the damn shirt, but there is no freaking way in packing any of the clothes on that side of the closet."

I said pointing to the side Ella was standing on, the side of the closet where I put all the clothes her and my Mom buy me. That specific side is FORBIDEN, and it will and always will be.

Until of course the day I die, I actually have my will all planed out, and all those forbidden clothes are being burned to the deepest pit of hell where they belong…

I started taking off my sweater and slipped on the mini shirt. Standing up straighter so I could look at myself in the mirror, Ella let out a squeal. "Oh my gawd Max! You look sooooo HOT! You just have to pack it!"

"Yeah and why don't I just pack some high heels as well?" I asked Ella sarcastically. Her eyes went wide. She obviously doesn't understand sarcasm at all…

"That would be incredible!" Giggling, Ella chucked at least five pairs of heels into my suitcase. Then she quickly jerked up and spun around to look at me, looking excited. Maybe it's because she thinks her slightly older sister had a change of heart and is now the girly girl she had always wanted her to be.

"I'm going to let you borrow my make-up for the camping trip. And then when you get back, we'll go get you some of your own."

That was the wakeup call, Ella's fun was over. "Ells. I hate to break it to you. But I was joking." Like always…. "There is no way in hell I'm going to pack all this crap. Like I said, this is camping were talking about."

Ella's mouth fell slightly open, and then she quickly closed it.

"Fine then." My sister hissed walking out the door. "Look like a hobo on your camping trip. Let people make fun of you. And don't expect sympathy from me!"

She slammed my door. Hard.

God. Just like my mom, Ella's a major drama queen. She always care's about what other people think about her. It runs in the family I guess. So know one knows where I came from.

I flopped back on my bed, and wrapped myself up in the thick blankets. Ignoring my Mom calling me to dinner. I didn't want to eat; I just wanted to think for a moment. Because I really don't want to leave home (no matter how horrible it is) and spend 3 weeks with a group of today's crazy teenagers.

**I changed a few things . . . I hope I did a better job. And im sorry for the spelling mistakes. I have to find a beta soon. Anyone Interested . . .? **

**I Will update soon. If you guys want me too . . . TILL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So I have decided. I'll update, everyother day, if I get 5 reviews or more on the chapter. And also! I have a new beta! Erin319 I just want to give you a HUGE thank you :) **

**So hope you enjoy :)**

"Oh my god Max! You're like sooooo lucky. I've always wanted to go to Sleep Away Camp," Ella squealed the next morning at breakfast.

The very few things that I love about my family, is that one minute they're all 'SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW. The world's going to end because I can't find the toilet paper!'

And the next, they have completely forgotten who caused the problem, or for the matter that there ever was a problem. Then after a whole crap load of crap, that I could care less about, mother dearest makes breakfast.

For example: Pancakes, waffles, bacon and . . . CHCOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

"Mhm... that's nice," I mumbled with my mouth full of waffle.

So, you have noticed that I'm actually trying to get along with them. Mostly because I hate arguing, and besides I'm leaving today.

Because I am sadly going on a camping trip that is a complete waste of my valuable life. I could be doing way more important things but NOOOOOOOOOOO . . .!

I have to ATTEMPT to make friends, or worse… become a better person. Which is retarded, because everyone obviously knows that I am just mentally and physically not capable.

"God, Max. How can you eat that much, and not gain ANY weight?" Ella asked. "It's so unfair!"

"Max, don't eat too much, you're going to make yourself sick!" Mom warned sipping on her coffee.

As usual, I ignored her. HEY! It's not my fault I'm so damn hungry. Like, seriously, what did this woman feed me last night? OH YEAH! Nothing! Let me remind you, I almost starved myself into oblivion!

We all ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Ella started talking about her big date this afternoon.

"You know Max, there are a lot of attractive guys attending this camp."

Eyes going wide, I started choking on my OJ. Ella then looked at me like I was some kind of diseased, life-sized tarantula, about to take over planet Earth.

"Ewwwwwie! Boys have cooties!" I teased sarcastically, while pretending to gag.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Well I can guarantee you will have a change of heart when you see how yummalicious that hot pocket Iggy is."

"Yeah…" I snickered. "And maybe I'll just grow wings and fly outta there."

"Don't be a smart with your sister," Mom said. Then she looked at the time and gasped. "Shit! Max go get your things! The bus will be here in 10 minutes!"

"A bus? I thought you were driving me there?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"What! And listen to you complain for three whole freaking hours? Hell no!" Ella chimed in. grabbing the last cookie. Grr...

"Did I ask you?"

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Max, I'm going to get your suitcase for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," I mumbled as I swiftly washed my face, and pulled on my black vans. I checked my clothes to see if they were inside out or backwards (which happens to me… a lot). When I was sure my black basketball shorts and red tank were on correctly, my mom came in and threw me my cell phone.

"Uh... what's this?" I asked.

"Your phone."

"No shit. I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

"You know, for emergencies."

"Max hurry up! The bus is coming!" Ella barked from the porch. I ninja-ed my way to the front of the house and was just about to grab my luggage when I remembered something extremely important. Something that I would take a bullet for if it were necessary.

"Where's my Mountain Dew?"

My Mom just stood there. With a worried, yet apologetic look on her face. "Oh, um… Max I'm very sorry. I went shopping with Ella yesterday, and we forgot to buy you a pack."

"Excuse me?" I questioned feeling my eyebrows rise.

Okay. You can beat me, torture me, and send me away to a sweep away camp for all I care! BUT… you CANNOT take away Maximum Ride's Mountain Dew. There is no way in hell that is EVER going to happen.

"Ella and I forgot—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Repeat that for me, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Max, I'm sorry, you just have to do without it. It's only for…"

"Three weeks," I finished. "I just have to jump start myself for the miserable weeks to come?" I questioned.

"Wait . . . Give me Ella's pack."

"What! No!" Ella yelled.

"Ella! You can just go to Wal-Mart right after I leave and buy all the soda you want!"

"No," she growled. "Not going to happen."

Great. She just HAS to be stubborn right now doesn't she? I mean come on, she knows just as well as I do that I can't survive without my carbonated goodness. I sighed, at the end of my patience. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please, Ella!" I sobbed, getting down on my knees and hugging her legs. "I can't live without it! It's my natural high! Mountain Dew is my drug! How can you be so cruel? What type of person are you, to take that away from your own flesh and blood?" I was practically crying now, soaking my sister's lacy legging with my frustrated tears.

I now realized that the bus was waiting for me at the end of my driveway, and the other teens from school where obviously just creeping on the blond girl on her knees.

Ella shook me off her legs and whispered. "Okay, okay! Just stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"Thank you!" I beamed, and reached for my red suitcase. I looked around for my carrier bag when I realized that Ella took it with her when she went to get my Dew.

I waited patiently for my sister's return when I heard a honk. Damned bus.

"All right! All right! I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" I yelled in my best fake country accent.

Jezzum, Ells was taking a long time; it had to be at least 15 minutes before she returned with a 60 pack of Mountain Dew. I grabbed my things from her and sprinted to the bus.

When I got on, I received none other than a warm sour glance from the driver. "Take a seat," she hissed.

"Nice to meet you, too," I murmured slowly making my way toward the back. Getting a few stares from the people around me, I commonly stopped to say 'howdy, y'all' in my country accent or 'Jesus loves you' in my best British accent.

Before sitting down, I scanned the bus for anyone I knew. I saw Dylan and Sam, some football players that think they're the shit for no apparent reason.

Iggy and his twin, I don't remember his name . . . oh well. Two girls that I didn't know that were talking to the twins and a tall dark guy, but they all looked familiar. Followed by a ton of people I have never set eyes on in my life.

I was about to sit down and take a nap or something, when my eyes fell on the most disgusting creature known to mankind.

Yep, Lissa and her sidekick, Brigid. My frenemies.

In all honesty, I love Brigid! She was my best friend until I moved, a year ago. We drifted further and further away from each other as time went on. Now, she sticks to her people, and I stick to mine . . .

Lissa spotted me just as I did her. She tapped Brigid on the shoulder and together they slowly started strutting over to me.

"OMG! Maxi look at you!" Brigid gasped in surprise. "What happened, you look, well, different? Anyways, I miss you sooooo much girly! How have you been? How do you like your new school?"

"Oh fine I guess," I explained looking up at the ceiling and fanning myself with my hand. "I love my new school, but it's not the same without my two besties," I huffed trying to shake all the sarcasm out of my voice.

"What are you wearing?" Lissa asked pointing at my outfit of choice like it was a piece of bird shit or something.

The only reason why I didn't punch her in the nose was because, right now, I was getting insane practice on my acting skills.

"No. No honey. Stop checking me out, and start checking yourself," I said with disgust. "Lizzy, we're going camping. And are you really going to ruin your designers?"

Lissa and Brigid thought for a moment. "You are so like totally right," Lissa hissed, obviously trying to hide how much she hates me.

"Girls! Take a seat!" The bus driver yelled into the microphone. I quickly slammed my suitcase onto the seat with me so they wouldn't sit here.

"We'll talk to you later, Maxie," Brigid exclaimed beaming.

"Yeah, see ya," I yawned.

Then Lissa took Brigid's hand and walked up the aisle, and plopped herself and Brigid on top of Sam and Dylan's laps.

Settling back into my seat, feeling like a complete loner, I ripped open the huge pack of soda. I smirked to myself.

Because guess what?

The cans were the tiny ones.

I popped the top and took a swing of the carbonated caffeine. I felt the sugar run up my back and sink into my stomach… ah… gotta love Mountain Dew!

**So how did ya'll like it :) Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews. :) **

**And i dont think I have told you guys yet. But im at a young writers camp at Duke University. North Carolina. So I am very caught up in writing a few chapters for my twilight FanFiction that i may post sometime soon. **

**Thank you all for reading, enjoy.**

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice yelled. "It's time to get off the bus. Come on! "

Huh? What bus? "Mmm… extra jalapeños on that chocolate chip." Another voice murmured.

Wait, that other voice sounded oddly familiar! What the Hell? It sounded like me! And jalapenos on chocolate Max, seriously?

EW… that's just discust . . . Wait wait wait, now that I think of it. That spicy and sweet combo, sounded strangely like my kind of snack.

**_You're talking crazy Max. This girl probably thinks you're insane._**

Oh god, that stupid voice in my head is back, and as annoying as ever. "Oh, screw off." I hissed, talking to my inner yoda.

"Oh, um... I-im s-sorry." The squeaky voice stuttered.

Crap! I said that aloud didn't I? Opening my eyes, I saw a girl about 12 hovering over me. She had amazing blond curls and big blue eyes.

Surprised, I started rolling and thrashing around, trying to get a better look at her. As a result I fell and hit something- hard.

And . . . everything went black. Or so I thought, I must have been perturbed. Because the next thing I knew, she was helping me up.

"Oh, my pineapple! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Once I was on my feet, I recognized that she was one of the girls talking to the one Tall, dark, emo looking dude. I looked at what I hit when I went flying, the ground.

A filthy, murky mud caked floor. On the dirt floor I saw a face print, my face print. Where the hell am I? Quickly performing a 180 turn. I caught glimpses of the bus seats and outside the windows. Oh right, Sleep Away Camp….

The young Blondie caught my attention as she walked towered me. "Hi, I'm Angel." She said smiling sweetly, holding out her hand.

"Max." I answered, hesitantly.

"Hey what happened to you accent."

"My what?"

"Your British accent?"

I stared at her for a minute, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Jesus loves you? Ring any bells?" She asked dumbfounded. Hm… are the bells ringing? Well If I tell her that I was just acting when I said that to freak everyone out.

Then, she'll get freaked out! And to be completely honest, I really want Angel to like me. She's just so sweet, she's different, and I like that.

You just can't lie Max! That's a sin. God will come back and punish you! Karma will haunt you!

Oh and there's goes the wise ol voice again. Whoop-Dee-freaken-doo!

I don't believe in karma; I only care about two things in life… My family, (sometimes) and my Mountain Dew.

But maybe I should listen to him this time, I mean. The whole point of this camp was to make friends. But lying to her won't get her trust. So my mind was a kinnda M.I.A. (mixing in apples.)

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." I responded trying my best to look confused.

"Oh ok. Well we have to hike up to the meeting place now. Also knows as the lake." Angel smiled.

"How long is the hike?" I asked. Not that I cared, being a loner has its advantages, because if I'm not chugging my Dew, I'm out taking a 200 mile run. (Haha just kidding, but still)

"About 3 miles, only an hour walk." She answered grabbing her light pink suitcase. Seeing the size of her luggage was another relief for me.

I mean, the thing wasn't even the size of mine! That meant, she's not a prissy like Ella, and Lissa, and sadly… Brigid. "Have you ever been camping before?"

"Ahh, yes." I actually have, well sorta.

When my father (AKA: Jeb.) was staying at the house, I drove to target, bought a tent, and slept in the park for the whole week he was in town. Let me tell you, an adventure like that, changed me as a person.

BAM! I know I'm such a rebel. I would talk to you about my Jeb more, but I don't want to bore you.

After a couple minutes I felt little shaky. This was weird, because I was also breathing insanely hard.

"Are you ok Max?" Angel asked taking my hand.

Surprisingly I didn't swat her away. I hate it when people touch me, even if it's as simple as hand holding or hugging. It still freaks me out, call me crazy but that's Maxi-kins for ya'll.

"I'm perfectly fine." I responded though clenched teeth.

"Oh ok. I was just checking." Angel's hand tightened around mine.

There was a huge clearing, in the clearing was a stage, and standing on the stage was a little old lady. She was holding a microphone and talking to the kids standing in groups among her. I started walking toward them. And the old lady must have seen Angel and I walk in because she quickly got into our Chex mix.

"Ahhhh Angel… thanks you." She thanked, she looked at me and her eyes narrowed. "And you must be Maximum Ride am I correct?" she gestured to me.

"Mhm…"

"Well can you do me a favor and not hold up my campers next time?"

Don't count on it" I muttered, looking at the staring teens around me.

"Angel. Your group is A2 in bunk number 3." The lady dismissed. She nodded and disappeared in the ocean of kids.

"And Maximum, you're in group KT and in bunk number 9."

The next thing I knew the kid Iggy took my arm and led me into the KT group. The people in my grilled cheese look nice… but... Oh, crap.

Crap crap crap! Lissa was in my group. And even worse... my ex-boyfriend Omega. (Don't ask me how he got that name because it's a very boring long story.)

"Campers. Report to the activity grounds!" A large male staff member yelled.

We all started walking, and I followed closely behind. Looking over my living group, I recognized the twins, the girl Angel was talking to on the bus, Sam and Dylan, Lissa and Brigid, Omega, and the emo boy.

Somehow, without me realizing it, the freaking idiots stopped walking. And I crashed into Emo boy.

He turned around to face me, and I was shockingly surprised by how memorizing his eyes where. A very dark brown, almost Black, with silver flecks here and there. Like dark dark chocolate. Mmm…my favorite.

"Hey. Sorry. Are you ok?" Why would he ask if I was… oh…? Great, just freaking great. My nose is bleeding! Stupid hard emo boy body. I bet he has a pack… mmm. *Drool*

**_Max, seriously you need to climb off the Mountain and lay off the dew._**

"Oh shit!" I murmured.

Mostly to the retarded voice, but also to my stream of blood rushing out of my nose. "Yeah, I'm ok." I replied lamely, as he helped me soak up the blood with my shirt.

Once my blood stopped flowing, I realized that Emo, hot dude was still holding my hands. It would have been romantic if we both weren't covered with blood. But then again, my idea of romantic might not be identical to the average teenage girl.

"You guys have two cabins. One for the boys, one for the girls. Get going and start unpacking. Dinners at 6." The male staff member announced and then wandered off. I quickly dropped Emo's hands and hurried to the cabin.

**So sorry if i missed any erors. :( I tried, Till, next time!**

**~Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Thank you Erin for being such a wonderful Beta! **

**Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy!**

I ambled into the shack— err… bunk, whatever you call a camping site that's made out of logs and are dark, murky, and infested with spiders. A cabin, is it?

Observing my surroundings, I saw three bunk beds, and a single. Right by the door, was one window, I opened it, hoping to get rid of the putrid smell.

Completely ignoring the two roomies that where already unpacking, I walked over to the single.

Tossing my suitcase onto the mattress, I popped the top off of a mini soda, and got down to business. Pulling my toothbrush, toothpaste, and body washes out of my 'make-up bag,' I couldn't help but wonder where the bathrooms were.

Groaning, I sat up and started to ask a girl who was humming next to me.

I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention. She paid no attention, and kept singing the familiar melody. Bobbing her head to the rhythm, making her superly awesome sparkly dark brown curls bounce up and down.

It's pretty funny how my mind works sometimes. A while ago I was determined to find out where the freaking toilets were (because I'm now realizing that I really need to go to the restroom. All the liquids building up in my bladder by the minute weren't helping).

Then, I think about freaking hair.

**(*~*)**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**(*~*)**

I cleared my throat louder this time; she didn't look at me, but she stopped singing. I sighed in relief. Thank the freaking lord! I just couldn't listen to that song anymore! I don't have anything against Gotye, he's just not a preference of mine. I'm more of a Green Day type of gal.

Oh, screw the song! Holy hell! I. Have. To. Go. Pee!

Clearing my throat once again— wait, no, I don't think it could pass for a 'throat clearing' because it was really loud, so basically it sounded like I was choking to death. But this girl apparently didn't give the crap.

_**Maxie, stop judging people, maybe she can't hear you.**_

No shit Sherlock! I inwardly hissed at the irritating voice. Doesn't he just pick the most pleasant times to interrupt? Okay, forget this. If I don't sit on a big white bowl soon, I'm going to piss my pants. Enough said.

"Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I have to take a serious pee, and I don't know where the friggin' bathrooms are!" I grasped my mini Mountain Dew and slammed it onto the cement ground. There was a huge 'CRUNCH' as sizzling green liquid flew up all over me, drenching my basketball shorts.

Both the girls were all ears now. Hm, I wonder why? Then, the smaller one (being in the back of the room) started cow cackling. Completely ignoring her, I glared at the curly brunette looking at me in shock. I took in all her features at once; the tanned, mocha-colored skin and the big brown cow eyes made her look like one of the quiet, shy types.

Soon, it was as if she wiped her face with 'expression removal' and applied a new coat of happiness.

"Hello! I'm Monique, but I really prefer Nudge. You're the girl who fell asleep in the bus and refused to get up weren't you? So Sam tried to carry you back because you were like dead. Well I don't mean dead as in dead dead I mean like you wouldn't wake up. But anyhow you punched him in the nose. And screamed something like, 'Try that again Jeb and I'll chop your shrunken manly hood off with the butcher knife I keep under my pillow!' I gotta tell you, I started laughing so hard! Then the warden got impatient and sent Angel to wake you. But between you and me, I don't think she likes you very much. And why in the world did you just pour soda on yourself? Silly girl. Wow, you're like really really pretty! So anyway, what did you want again?"

Mhm… okay, so her name's Nudge. Weird name, but then again, "Maximum" is also abnormal. So I shouldn't be bagging on her.

The rest of the blabbing I tuned out. All I could hear at this point was the near-silent 'drip, drip' of the spilt soda on the floor.

I crossed my legs and tried to avoid the temptation to hold my crotch. I perked up when I heard Jeb's name, and something about chopping his balls off.

Nudge fell silent, I guess she waiting for me to say something. My name, I guess?

"Where's the bathroom?" That's right, forget the whole conversation she was attempting to start, I need to go… NOW!

"Oh. They're over by the locker rooms. The locker rooms are just to the left of our cabin. It has showers and sinks and shelves, and toilets. There's another bathroom at the marketplace— that's where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Do you want me to go with you?"

"You mean show me where the bathrooms are?" I asked.

"Duh, silly!"

"Um. Okay."

Nudge picked up her hair brush and hair accessories and walked out, motioning for me to follow. I could see the locker rooms clearly straight ahead. I had the urge to take off into a sprint, but like the nice and considerate person I am (so not true), I didn't ditch her; instead I walked slowly next to Nudge listing to her blab on, and on, and on, and on . . .

****Don't mind me just taking a line break****

I flushed the toilet. Ahhhh, much better… When I unlocked to stall, I found Nudge fixing her hair and talking to Angel at the sinks. She smiled when she saw me, I smiled back and walked toward them.

"Hey, Max! How do you like camp so far?" Angel asked.

Horrible.

"It's great," I answered instead. "Hey Nudge, where are Lissa and Brigid? I didn't see them in the cabin."

"Oh, them! They went to the boy's room for a while; they always start unpacking later than the rest of us. One year they came at like 2 am and got locked out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They—"

Angel slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank god. "Please excuse Nudge, she tends to talk a lot."

Yeah, I've noticed…

"Well, I should be going. I still need to unpack. Bye guys!" Angel waved as she walked out the doors. As soon as she left, Nudge re-started her motor mouth. "We should get back too, to the cabin I mean, we both need to unpack still. Like Angel, and isn't she sweet? She's my step-cousin. And I love her so much. She's 13, how old are you?"

"16," I answered. "And yeah, I like her, she's nice."

Nudge surprisingly didn't talk, just nodded as we made our way back into the cabins.

Back at the cabin, I took out my brand new silver and black sheets and a purple comforter and made my bed as best as I could (which looked like it was made by a hobo, but hey, I'm not what you call a 'tidy' person).

I unzipped my suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and stuffed them in my dresser. About halfway through my project, I felt something wrong.

I looked down at my clothing, and instead of my usual attire of t-shirts and tanks, I found silk, cotton, and velvet.

These are NOT my clothes, they're Ella's. Wait, no, let me rephrase that— they're my clothes from the FORBIDDEN side of my closet.

Physically diving into my wardrobe, I frantically looked for something that wasn't so showy, tight, or ruffled. I found nothing but a few plain tank tops, T-shirts and three extra pair of black basketball shorts. I also found a note.

_Hey, Maxi!_

_I just want to let you know that, as you can see, I re-packed your bags for you. I was going to tell you, but then you stole my sodas so I figured… Never mind, well have fun at camp! Say hi to Iggy for me!_

_Love you sis!_

_P.S Oh, by the way, it's Ella._

No fucking duh it's Ella! I quickly threw all clothes I didn't intend to pack into the dresser.

I thought about ripping them up, but sadly, I had to wear them eventually. Instead, I drew a stick figure of Ella on the note she gave me, shoved the whole thing in my mouth, and then growled. I was in the middle of shaking my head like a dog when the door swung open.

I heard the 'clip, clop' of high heels (or as I call them, "high-hells") before I saw Lissa come into view with Brigid holding both of their bags. Lissa took a swig of her coffee, or whatever was in the mug she was holding. Then she glared.

"That," she pointed to my bed, "is MY single. Get off."

I smiled sweetly. "Oh, is it, Hun?" Lissa raised her eyebrows, and then nodded. "Well that's just too damn bad."

Lissa's eyes widened, she stomped her bright pink heel on the cement and slapped Brigid on the arm— FOR NO APPARENT REASON!

"Hey. Don't be a jerk, next time you hit Brigid—" I began to hiss.

"Get off my bed!" Lissa interrupted.

"Hell no!"

Lissa screamed, and chucked her drink at me, glass mug and all. It hurt, a lot.

And my forehead was probably bleeding from the shattered glass on my face. Honey was dripping from my hair, and to my shoulders.

Wait, honey? Who the fuck drinks honey from a coffee mug? Wait, who the hell drinks honey in general? I seriously wanted to bash this girl's head in.

"What the hell!" I grabbed a long piece of wood with a really gross-looking, sharp, rusty nail sticking out of it.

Lissa eyes got huge as I took a step toward them. She screamed Bloody Mary, then I dropped my weapon.

As I much as I wanted to kill her, there was a witness standing right there, so I would have to kill Brigid, then I would be too lazy to clean up the blood. Also I really didn't want to end up in juvenile jail . . . again (note the sarcasm).

Lissa stopped screaming, and stared at me as I picked glass out of my hair. "I knew you wouldn't," she hissed.

Oh, she was sooooo wrong, I just knew, once I hit her, I wouldn't be able to stop. I clenched and unclenched my sticky fists as they walked out.

Brigid looked back at me with worried eyes, before following her leader. My jaw tightened, as I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and blue t-shirt before heading toward the showers.

"Fuck you, Lissa," I thought to myself. "If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

**So . . . whatcha think? I may update another time today, im leaving camp. So a LONNNNG dirve home... **

**So if i get at least 7 reviews, i'll update again! :) **

**~Kaitlynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**Well im sorry I did not update for the 2nd time two days ago. I had to pack for camp and everything. **

**So special thanks to my beta, Erin. Your the best :) I dont know what i wouls do without you.**

*****No copywirte intended*****

I stepped out of the cold shower. Yes, the shower was indeed cold, because there was no hot water in this shitty place. Freaking cheapos.

I wrapped a towel around my slim body, and threw on some clothes. I mumbled under my breath, as I ripped a hair brush through my still-wet hair. For the stupid people out there who haven't caught on by now, I'm mad. No, I'm damn right furious.

God, Lissa really knows how to push me over the edge. That slut, just minutes ago, threw a coffee cup full of flipping bumble-bee piss at me!

She's a like a cherry Fanta! All disgusting, and a disgrace to the soda family! She doesn't deserve to live! (Sorry. My dramatic side took over.)

My attempt to brush my hair had long gone left my mind. My arms where hurting from holding them up, and my head was screaming in agony from the constant pulling and yanking. I smashed my hair-brush into the mirror, making it break . . . Oops.

You seriously have to learn to control your anger issues.

"Piss off," I hissed. I piled my damp hair into a bun, and then check my watch. 4:15. When was dinner again?

. . .

Meh, who cares? I'll just head down there. I picked up my towel and ran into my cabin. I tossed the objects in the room, not caring to see where they landed.

Turning on my heel, I started to follow the green 'dining' signs that where nailed to the tall oak and pine trees.

I sighed in discontent. I'm cold, wet, starving AND furious. Well, isn't this just the BEST CAMP EVER? Oh, isn't camp just FUN?

Pfft… fun my ass.

I started searching my pockets for something to amuse myself. I found my phone in my back pocket, and quickly starting perusing my playlists.

After about three or four songs, I shut it off; the noise was just becoming too much.

I felt a breeze— not a natural one, more like it was coming from an air conditioner. I looked up and found that I was in the dining room. How did I end up here without meaning to? I have no idea. I guess I just have super human abilities. . .

The room was completely empty, but in the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of paper taped to the door.

**_EATING TIMES_**

**_Breakfast: 6:30_**

**_Lunch: 12:30_**

**_Dinner: 6:00_**

**_STILL HUNGRY?_**

**_Order a pizza at the camp store. Delivers to your cabin at 9:00 pm_**

I checked my phone to see what time it was, 4:57. Wow, I still had about an hour before they serve the grub. Since there was no flipping way I was walking back, I might as well stall some time here. I turned my music back on.

_It's just the cutest thing,_

_When you get to fussing._

_(Cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things,_

_I just want to eat you up._

_I don't mean no disrespect,_

_When I start staring,_

_Knowing that it makes you mad._

_(uh-oh)_

_I'm sorry,_

_But seeing you mad is_

_Soooooooooooo_

_SEXY!_

I laughed aloud. I was feeling better already, and I loved this song so much, that I jumped up onto the table and started dancing. I know, I know. Totally not how Maximum rolls. But why not? No one was around. Plus, it was just so tempting. My mom would never let me dance on her 'expensive' dining table. Hm… I guess I could have at school, but the thought just never came up.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose?_

_When you make your angry face._

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes,_

_And *** you all over the place._

_Could it be the lil' way_

_You storm around?_

_That makes me wanna_

_tear you down,_

_Baby, I ain't sure,_

_But one thing that I do know,_

_Is every time you scream at me,_

_I wanna kiss you._

_When you put your hands on me,_

_I wanna touch you._

I realized I was dancing a little, um . . . well, let's just say that, if my parents saw me, they'd call the cops. I was swinging my hips, flicking my hair, and I couldn't find a place my hands hadn't touched.

_When we get to arguing,_

_Just gotta kiss you._

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that,_

_But you're just so damn sexy,_

_When you're mad._

I heard something from behind me, a sneeze maybe? Well, I panicked, no one could see me like this, it would totally ruin my reputation. So I turned around like a little speedy Gonzalez.

Who I found watching me just threw me over the edge. Why does the world hate me? Angel, Nudge, Sam, Brigid, Iggy— Hell, even Omega and Lissa— could have been standing behind me and I would have been WAY less embarrassing.

_Instead, it was Emo boy, leaning against the door frame, staring at me._

_Baby, don't think I don't_

_take you seriously,_

_But I just can't help the fact your attitude_

_Excites me,_

_(so exciting!)_

_And you know ain't nothing better,_

_Than when we get mad together,_

_And have angry s*x._

Well shit. I started fumbling with my phone, trying to pause the damn thing. My clumsy fingers slipped and my phone went flying. It crashed onto the tiled floor and the screen went black. With the awkward music gone, I had worked up the courage to look at Mr. Emo.

He was still looking at me, his face expressionless. I was going to say something cliché, like, 'take a picture, it'll last longer'.

But cliché just isn't in my vocabulary. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

_**Oh, God, Max! Like that was any better.**_

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, to my thoughts.

_**Great job Maximum, now he's going to think you're mentally ill.**_

I groaned loudly while I covered my face with my hands. I felt my face heating up. It was a reality check. Why was I acting like this? If it was anyone else I wouldn't have even cared. Honestly, I just would have kept dancing. I would have danced so naughty, that even his children would be born with a hard on.

Okay, that was just gross. I better stop now.

He raised an eyebrow, and slowly made his way over to my table. He sat down on one of the chairs, put his left elbow a few feet away from my foot, and looked up at me. I scowled at him and tried to hold in a growl, which didn't work.

Then something crazy happened— Emo Dude smiled. No, not a smile, more like a perverted smirk. "You're a beautiful dancer."

I snorted— as predicted, he was just another player. "Then I'm guessing you liked the show?" I purred.

Hey now, don't judge. What can I say? This boy was attractive. So yes, I do have an inner vixen. I can be flirty and scandalous. I'm a soon-to-be actress, remember?

Yet, after I have had my fun, I shut my prey down.

I was just about to cow cackle and call him very insulting names like a sexist pineapple, when I saw the look on his face. He looked disgusted, but interested all the less.

There was another awkward silence as I jumped off the table and picked up my phone. He stood up and leaned against the nearest wall. "How's your nose?"

"What? Oh, um, good." I checked my phone to see if it was broken. Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph! It survived!

"What are you doing here?" I continued. "Why are you here so early?"

What was wrong with me? I'm never nice to people I've just met. I don't care if they have money, if they're attractive, if they're poor or fat, skinny, tall, short. I just wouldn't care. I hated them. I never wanted to talk to them or for them to try to talk to me.

But something was different, I could just sense it (with my super human powers), just like I did with Angel. But whenever I was around him, I just felt the need to be polite, respectful, and just not myself.

"I just came here to get away from Iggy," he answered. His voice was husky, and deep, as if he didn't use it often.

Sexy. Ugh . . . scratch that thought.

"I'm Max," I said, holding out my hand.

He smirked and took my hand in his. "Fang."

**Yay! she met Fang! anyone know what gonna happen next...? **

**Im sorry for the cursing, I just couldnt leave them out. :(**

**Well, review my loves :) I'll have the next chapter up VERY soon if i get 15 reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I waited until i got 15 reviews... Thank you guys :D i love you all.**

**So I did this chapter in Fang's POV. I had to edit this chapter alot. i made him more mature i think. Yet, i havnt read the MR series since last year. So if he's OOC im very sorry. **

**Special thanks to Erin my beta. Your amazing thank you :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Fang's POV**

"You know, girls," Gazzy began, "I love it when you ladies come visit, but what would really turn me on, is if you guys would stop talking, and give me more . . . action."

God, sometimes he could be as perverted as his twin Iggy.

Lissa stopped talking about some new girl at camp and strutted 'interestingly' over to the Gasman, then plopped herself down on his lap. She played with the collar of his shirt and started placing wet sticky kisses all over his neck. Just looking at them sickened me.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with Iggy and Gazzy; they're really bad influences.

"Hey, what about me?" Dylan complained. God, can these people be any more desperate? Sure, I like the company of the female species, but I've always hated Lissa— and I always will.

Brigid, Uh . . . she's okay, I guess. She's not as 'needy' as Lissa; she just follows her around like a lost puppy. Yet, letting her pleasure me was out of the question, and vice versa.

"Okay, girls," Omega interrupted. "time to cut it. You need to leave."

"Awww, why?" Lissa, Dylan, Iggy and Gazzy said in unison.

"Because," I answered, relived that they were finally leaving. "We need to unpack. Get out."

Yeah, okay, I was being a little ungenerous. However, you would be too if you had to sit here, with nothing better to do than to listen to obnoxious giggling and lame attempts at flirting.

Standing, I used my body to lead them out of our cabin door. "Fangy," Lissa whined. "Tomorrow, we're all going to the lake. Dylan and Sam are going, so I was wondering if you and your band would like to come with us."

I slammed the door without answering. Dylan decided to charge. "God Fang, do you really have to be so . . ."

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Dude, I know you don't like it here, but you don't need to take it out on us."

As much as I would hate to admit it, he's right. It's not my fault my stepdad sends me to a 3 week camp every summer. But I was still being a serious dick. I started unpacking my oh-so-colorful clothes while the guys talked about Lissa.

When the deed was done, I looked up to find Sam with a red lacy bra on over his V-neck. Puckering his lips and looking like a complete idiot.

"Where the hell did you buy that, Sam?" Omega snickered. "Victoria's Secret?"

"How did you know? I bought an extra one. Wanna borrow it?" He lamely attempted a giggle.

I turned away from them when I heard music. The music grew louder as Iggy turned up the volume on the speaker, and started singing.

_My salsa salsa salsa salsa,_

_MY SALSA!_

_My salsa salsa salsa salsa,_

_MY SALSA!_

_My salsa salsa salsa salsa,_

_MY SALSA!_

_My salsa salsa salsa salsa,_

_I'm the lead singer of my band and_

_Get all the girls to take off their underpants,_

_I'm the lead singer of my band_

_My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance,_

_MY SALSA!_

_(Woah Woah)_

_Look out for my next single it's called,_

_"My Salsa."_

_My salsa salsa salsa salsa._

_My salsa makes all the pretty girls_

_Want to dance and take off their underpants!_

_My salsa makes all the pretty girls_

_Want to dance and take off their underpants!_

_My salsa!_

_MY SALSA!_

I chucked my black (surprise, surprise) vans at his iPod doc. It fell on the floor, material shattered and flew everywhere.

"What the fuck, Fang!" I didn't answer; I just had to get away from these perverts.

Grabbing my jacket, I walked out.

I must have thought about what I was going to do for 15 minutes before I realized I was starving. But then again, when am I not?

_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like,_

_It's better that yours._

_Damn right,_

_It's better than yours._

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge._

What the hell? I pulled out my cell phone; thank god I left the boys when I had the chance. I would have never heard the end of the torment. I was still a little confused though; I know for an absolute fact that I didn't set that ring tone. I checked the caller ID, then it all made sense.

**Text from: THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD**

Yep, definitely from Kat. I opened the message.

**THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD:** _'Hey babe, how you been? I love you! I miss you! I wish you were here with me. Call me RIGHT NOW!'_

**FANG:** _'Hey. I'm good. Sorry, can't. Got to go, Bye'_

I shut my phone, and shoved it in my pocket. I feel bad, shutting Kat out. She's my girlfriend, but to tell the truth, I have no feelings toward her whatsoever. She's annoying, bossy, and demanding— the typical mean girl. The only reason I'm going out with her is because I lost a bet.

Iggy knows I don't like playing with girls' feelings. Kat would be devastated if she found out the truth, so because of that, I stay with her. Feeling miserable is better than feeling like a dick.

_I'm bossy!_

_I'm the first girl to scream on the track,_

_I switched up the beat of the drum._

_That's right I brought all the boys to the yard._

_And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm._

_I'm bossy!_

Ugh! What is up with that girl and Kelis songs? I should have never let her use my phone before I left the airport.

**Call From: The mistress in your closet.**

Yep, Kat again, at the very last second I picked up, changing my mind. The sooner I break up with her the better. I won't go into details, I'll just say that relationships just weren't my thing, which isn't a lie. Then I'll just have to depend on her to suck it up and move on.

"Hey," I answered coldly.

"Fangy! Babe, how are you liking camp? You wish I was there to entertain you, huh?"

"It's crap," I responded.

"More the better for me to be there, am I right?" She purred.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Whatever. Stop lying, I'm irresistible. Well anyways, do you want me to pick you up? We could go and have some fun."

Oh, fuck it.

"I have to go; I just saw a hot chick walk by. I'll call you back after the bed breaks." Honestly, I'm just trying to get her to break up with me. You know, to make the job easier.

"You better not, Mr. Masters! Oh, and why didn't you call me? I told you to call me! Are you stupid, what's wrong with you?"

"Hey, Kat. I just wanna be friends."

"What? Hell no! Well, I got to go. See ya honey, I love you!"

She hung up. Damnit! She never listens. God, I swear, after this breakup, I'm giving up girls forever. Being lonely for the rest of my life is better than a life full of chaos.

I approached the market place, entered, and started walking up and down the hallways. After my lame attempt to find something to eat, I had nothing better to do than to lean against the wall.

After a few minutes, I slid down into a sitting position, thinking about seeking out Nudge to hang with her. Then I heard something. Wait, not something, but singing.

I followed the music into the dining room, and when I saw her, my eyes almost popped out of my head. There, stripping down in the middle of the table was the no doubt hottest girl I have ever seen.

She was wearing a plain red tank-top and white running shorts but I couldn't think of anything this girl couldn't pull off. She looked beautiful, and yet oddly familiar.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose?_

_When you make your angry face._

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes,_

_And *** you all over the place._

_Could it be the lil' way_

_You storm around?_

_That makes me wanna_

_Tear you down,_

_Baby, I ain't sure,_

_But one thing that I do know,_

_Is every time you scream at me,_

_I wanna kiss you._

_Every time you put your hands on me,_

_I wanna touch you._

She was twirling around, swinging her hips and flipping her hair. It was so fucking hot, that I couldn't agree more with the singer. I did want to kiss her, I did want to touch her, and I felt a slight twitch in my groin. Man, I must sound very perverted, but hey. Keep in mind that I'm a 16 year old guy, watching a really hot girl get down and dirty on a cafeteria table. I don't know about you, but just the thought is pretty damn arousing.

_And when we get to arguing,_

_Just gotta kiss you._

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that,_

_But you're just so damn sexy,_

_When you're mad._

My noise started itching . . . Holy crap. I had to sneeze! Try to hold it in… try to hold it in… GOD DAMNIT FANG! I just couldn't handle it anymore, my face exploded.

I felt her eyes on me. Busted. I looked up and stared right back at her, trying to play it cool and be the emotionless rock I usually am.

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude_

_Excites me,_

_(So exciting!)_

_And you know ain't nothing better,_

_Than when we get mad together,_

_And have angry ***._

The slow pop song was still playing, all the sudden she looked embarrassed. She started fumbling with her phone, trying to shut the music off.

She looked so god damn adorable that I almost laughed. But now that I had a better look at her, I could see that she was the girl that I gave a bloody nose. I also vaguely remember seeing her around school.

To my surprise, it was Maximum Ride. 'The badass, loner who just doesn't give a shit about anyone, or anything'. And here I just found her STRIP-dancing on a cafeteria table.

Maximum's phone went flying across the room, and the music faded. She looked up at me and scowled. I wanted to scowl back, but I didn't want to get on her bad side (which I heard wasn't hard to do).

"What are you doing here?"

Opening my mouth to say something, I just got interrupted. "Shut the fuck up!"

What? Was she telling me to . . . what the hell? I didn't say anything.

I heard her groan; she was obviously frustrated, embarrassed, and pissed off. And I have no idea why, but I hated seeing her like that.

I walked over to her 'stage' and took a seat. Propping my elbow on the table, I looked up at her and smirked. I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're a beautiful dancer."

Maximum snorted, as if I was pointing out the obvious. "Then I guess you enjoyed the show?" She asked batting her eyelashes and flipping her long, beautiful dirty blond hair behind her shoulder.

What? Was she hitting on me?

I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't right. I mean, sure she was just dancing on a table, but honestly, I was hoping she would be different. Different than Lissa, Brigid and Kat.

I instantly felt disappointed (though a little turned on). Thankfully she didn't notice. Being able to hide my emotions didn't happen overnight. It was a skill which took a long time to accomplish.

She hopped off the table, brushed her hair out of her face and picked up her phone. "How's your nose?" I asked.

"What? Oh, um good." She looked down at her phone, and I caught a glimpse of her bruised nose. God, I must have really hurt her.

"What are you doing here? I mean, why are you here so early?" She asked.

"I had to get away from Iggy." Which was entirely true. She nodded and didn't ask any further questions.

"I'm Max," she said, holding out her hand. Wow, so it's not Maximum but 'Max'. Cool name, fits her perfectly.

"Fang." I took her hand, and shook it.

_My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like,_

_It's better than yours._

_Damn right,_

_It's better than yours._

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge._

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why didn't I change that fucking ring tone when I had the chance. I felt my face flush as I reached for my cell.

**Text From: THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WOLRD**

I caught Max looking over my shoulder at the text, and she started cracking up hysterically.

**THE SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WILD WORLD:** _Hey Fangy? You better not be banging that girl!_

"Nice ring tone you got there," Max laughed.

I looked at her with an evil grin. "Oh, yeah? You like that song?"

"Oh yeah," she said, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. "It's my favorite."

"Well it works for you."

Her eyes went wide. "What!"

Oh, crap . . . Max tackled me, and pinned me on the floor. "What did you say?" She hissed evilly. I didn't answer, just threw her off of me and started sprinting around the room. Max started chasing me, screaming lovely violent threats that were music to my ears.

**Some people where asking what the songs are. So here they are in order of the chapter**

**"My Salsa." By: Eminem**

**"My Milkshakes" By: Kelis**

**"Bossy" By: Kelis**

**"When your mad." By Neyo. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! checkout these songs! there some of my favorites. **

**I'll update again when I get 15 reviews! I love you all BYE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! OK! OK! OK! I know i havnt updated... but I have an excuse. i got attached to... Anime. **

**Yes, i am now a addict to Anime Shows. And if you do or dont watch Anime. Im making you guys check out Death Note. ITS AMAZING. just go on youtube and look up Death Note Episode 1 english dub. **

**I liked it so much i had to share it with you... Haha.**

**Erin319 is THE BEST BETA IN THE WORLD! Everyone go check out her stories. **

**Blue-Songbirds- Omg, all i can say. is that she is my all time favorite Fanfictioner. She has the all time most amazing fanfic "Linked By a Pen" Im so glad your reading this for a 2nd time. Haha so thank you :)**

**Max POV**

"Come on, Max!" Nudge whined while yanking on my arm. "You have to come with us, you just have to! It'll be so much fun! Get on your swim suit and let's go. The lake is like so beautiful! I know you'll just totally love it! There's music and snacks, and lots of people!"

Hmm… fun, this lake she just talked about actually seemed nice.

Swimming, I love swimming. As for music and food? Oh, I'm so there. . . . But wait, there's people? No, no, no, LOTS of people. In that case, forget it. I don't know if you have realized yet, but I am not a so called 'people person,' and having all these people skip around half naked isn't making the idea any prettier.

Hey, call me prude. I don't care.

"Absolutely not."

"Please Max! This is the first event of the camp! It's my favorite one too! You have to come, you just have to. I want to be the one to introduce you to everyone, so pretty please go? Pretty please Max. For me?"

Shit, the bambi eyes.

Sighing, I flung myself into bed. "Sorry Nudge, not interested."

"But Maaaaxx." Nudge whimpered. "There's gonna be hot guys with no shirts on. No one can say no to that."

"Hell no!" I hissed. "I'm. Not. Going." Nudge's eyes went from marbles, to fucking dinner plates. Well, crap. "No, I mean, I can't go because I don't have a bathing suit…"

Eyes back to normal, she ran to her dresser and threw me two pieces of clothing. "Here! You can borrow mine! I'll meet you out there! If you don't come. . ."

"Nudge?" I asked interrupting her. "I'm not wearing this."

"Uh . . . why not? That's all I have. Just put it on! There's noting wrong with it! It'll be fun, I promise!" She paused. "It's Lissa, isn't it? Oh my gawd, I should have known. OH! Here's an idea, if she bitches to you I'll just back you up, okay?

I snorted. Yeah right, like little goody-goody Nudge would take a bitch slap and a mug full of honey for me.

"Sorry Nudge," I sighed, looking away so she wouldn't give me those evil bambi eyes again. Yes, big, scary, Maximum Ride isn't afraid of any sluts, jocks, Fang . . . Hell! Even Chuck Norris couldn't stand a chance. But, I am a wuss when it comes to bambi eyes. It's my weakness. But you can't tell anyone…. I'm serious.

"I'm not going."

"Please Max! Come on, Angel will be there, and Iggy and Gazzy. You had fun with them at dinner last night, right? Well, they will be there. And even better . . . Fang's going and you know you can't turn down a Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent . . . Without a shirt."

I was all ears now. If she told me that Fang would be there in a freaking Eskimo getup, I wouldn't think twice about going.

But a shirtless Fang? Ugh . . . just thinking about it makes me drool. Hearing a giggle. I snapped my mouth shut and threw her bathing suit back at her.

"Okay, I'll go. But I'm wearing my stuff. Get out. I'm changing."

"Okay! Thank you Max! You're going to love it! Okay I'm going to stop talking now and let you change. I'll meet you there, I'll take your towel there so you won't forget it! Okay see you there Max!" She grabbed the sun block, her sunglasses, and both of our towels, and left.

Sighing, I walked over to my own dresser to find swimming gear. Oh, god. I just had to throw everything in didn't I? Now I had to waste my valuable time sorting through this pile of shit, as opposed to staring at Fangles. After about 30 minutes of sorting, and organizing, I found a bag that said "Maxi-poo's bathing suits hehehehehe".

Awww, shit. Crap crap shit crap mother flip of the craps! Ugh, what the flim flam?! Obviously Ella switched not only my clothes, but my freaking suits too. Well God just kill me now! I opened the bag, and at least 7 bikinis fell out. And no matter how much I wished that they were actually decent, they all pretty much said 'Bang me I'm a prostitute' all over it.

After looking at the skimpy suits more closely I saw that every single one of them were flipping STRING bikinis! Not just a regular one. No sir, it's a frackin' STRING bikini! It's like she WANTS someone to see my junk.

You know what? Scratch Ella off my 'Humans Max actually likes' list. Cause when I get my hands on that girl, I'm going to friggin' KILL her! (Insert an evil cackle and the stroking of a fluffy white cat here.)

I pulled on the biggest articles of swimwear in the pile, and glanced at my reflection.

I almost died, right then and there. I collapsed onto the cold hard floor as if Edward Cullen fell from heaven and stabbed me with a pitchfork because this bathing suit is a sin. And they SHOULD NOT be handed out to the human species.

In the mirror, I saw a playboy. A slutty playboy. There is NO way I'm going out like this. But Fang . . .

Not seeing Fang's 8 pack, or going out like this.

Maybe I could just wrap myself up in a towel and jump in the lake right when I get there. I'm a fuzzucking genius!

Nudge took your towel, brainless.

Ugh! I started rummaging through my dresser again, and pulled out a really loose, off the shoulder light blue shirt. It was long, so it could pass for a dress. I grabbed my shades, my phone, and ran out.

I knew I reached the lake when I saw people. And let me tell you this, Nudge wasn't kidding. There were loads of people. Nudge spotted me and lead me over to the 16-17 year old section of the beach.

"Maxi!" Brigid giggled. "You look so pretty."

"Shut up," I hissed, even though I knew she was just trying to compliment me. "My sister switched out all my clothes."

"I think you look hot!" Dylan purred wagging his blond eyebrows. I heard Lissa mumbling next to him, which okay, I'll admit, made me smile. I still didn't forget the little 'incident' that happened between us.

I looked at the water that I was just itching to jump into. But I didn't want to take off my shirt. There was no way; I was going to give these perverts the satisfaction to droll over my insane body.

And realizing that no one here had a belly ring just made me want to bash Ells even more. Why does she want to ruin my life? So I stole her Mountain Dew. Why would she give a shit? She actually has access to a convenience store. It's not that freaking hard to get some more beverages with that luxury, is it? No.

Angel then wandered toward us. She greeted to everyone then asked me to go swimming with her. When no one was looking, I slipped off my shirt and dived in the fresh water.

Now all I have to do is stay in this bloody water until everyone leaves. God, it felt good. I could handle this.

After twenty mintues or so, I ditched Angel (I know, I know. But don't judge me! I'm just naturally mean) and swam over to the deep end, where no one was, and floated on my back. Just enjoying the sunlight. Then the next thing I knew, I was drowning.

I started screaming, kicking and scratching my attacker. For god's sake, I'm too young to die!

"Shhh… Max, calm down, it's just me!"

I stopped screaming and looked to none other than Fang Masters. The effing pineapple just dunked me. Get this, an insanely hot guy almost killed me!

"What the hell?" I gasped, coughing as water erupted from my nose.

"Maximum Ride," Fang mocked, "that's not very attractive."

"Fang!" I hissed splashing him. He dived under the water again. I started swimming back to the safe, sweet land, when I got pulled under again.

Now, I was laughing even harder than I did when I heard Fang's ring tone go off. I felt strong arms go around my body. Again, I don't like to be touched. Not even by my own mom. But Fang has the skeleton key.

I turned around and saw not black dark eyes, but devilish green.

"Hey, Maxie," Omega purred. "Miss me?"

"Hey, love," I answered. Blinking the excess water out of my eyes. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Same, we need to talk," Omega whispered. "About us."

"You see. There's the problem," I stated. "There is no . . . us. We're done."

Omega's grip tightened around my waist. And he pulled me in closer to his face. How was he even keeping us both above the water? "Oh, but there is." He kissed my forehead lightly and started working his way down my face. "We just need to talk things out."

Now I was pissed. This thing holding my body was not worthy to kiss my face. I was about to kick him where the sun don't shine when, guess what? I got dunked!

When we surfaced I was looking into familiar dark chocolate orbs.

"Maximum Ride, and Omega West," he smirked. "Interesting couple."

What did he just say? Oh no he didn't! He did not just go there! Does he seriously think I liked that fudge nugget?

"Shut up, and get the hell off of me!" I barked, pushing him off and swimming ashore.

"What's wrong Max?" Brigid asked me as soon as I approached. As she got closer she got a good look at me. "When did you get a belly ring?"

I rolled my eyes. It's not like she's never seen one before. I bet Lissa has one. I looked over her shoulder at Lissa. And to my surprise she didn't have one. Oh, crap. "After I moved."

Dylan took a long look at me and chuckled. "What a naughty girl."

At this point, I wanted to rip everyone's head off and drink their blood in martini glasses. Everyone started talking about it at once.

"Max, when did you get this?" "I knew she was a mistress!" "Damn, can she get any sexier?"

I had enough. All my thinking about food– um, I mean, bloody drinks– got me hungry. I got up and walked over to the canteen. I paid for a sandwich combo, and sat at one of the picnic tables.

I had a little sammich, a little bag of chips, and my little drink. And these cute little sauces. I'm not really a fan of mayo, but I would fricking KILL for ranch dressing.

So here I am, Maximum Ride, dipping my li'l sandwich in my ranch dressing, when a BIG FAT FLY LANDED ON MY SAMMICH!

I hate my life

**So, since i havnt updated, i will maybe post another chapter today! If i get 20 reviews**

**So im just wandering, but does anyone have an instagram? Im just curious. **

**Ok guys! You know the drill. REVIEW, and I will post as soon as the amazing Erin319 sends me the chapter back. **

***(Check out Death Note my minons)* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hayyyy. Hows it going guys? Im in pain that the moment, my tummy hurts :,(**

** So i was shopping today. AND I SAW THAT NEVERMORE WAS OUT!**

**I flipped my shiz. im not even kidding. And what really sucks is that i havnt read MR in so long. I feel as if i need to read them all over agian until i can read Nevermore. You know, for the full effect? **

**So this chapters not betaed... so deal with it. Nah just kidding, just please excuse the poor grammer. :)**

**Max's POV**

My phone started ringing.

Coconut Joe, my luck just took a turn for the better. I picked it up, and laid it on her. I didn't have time for the sugar coating crap.

"I want to go home."

Pause.

"Why is that sweet heart?"

"Because the showers are freezing, and you KNOW how I have no tolerance for cold water." I pressed.

She didn't say anything for a while, and the tension was killing me.

"Mom?" I yelled. "Are you still there? I want to go home."

"Yes honey, I'm here. But why do you want to come home so early?" I was surprised with her response; I was expecting something a little more like this,

'What the hell is wrong with you? There is no fucking way I'm letting you drop out of this so easily! You need to suck it up and finish something for once!'

I mean, this is my MOM where talking about. Maybe it was the tone in my voice that made her oh so gentle. OR . . . she was always concerned with my feelings. . . Haha what am I kidding, it has to be the first one.

"Because, I hate it here." I huffed matter-of-factly.

"Maximum, I figured that much, that's not an excuse." She huffed back. Wow, never expected that answer either, I got a little too hopeful too quickly. BAM! I remembered why my mom even gave me my phone back in the first place.

"Fine, I'm getting bullied." I hissed. Please god. *I prayed in my head* please let her cut the shit and plop her ass in the car without question.

"Wow."

Was all my mom said before she burst out laughing. I waited, and waited, and waited, for her to get ahold of herself.

"You."

_*Choke*_

"Expect."

_*Gasp*_

"Me."

_*Wheeze*_

"To."

_*Fart*_

"Believe."

_*Choke*_

"That."

I rolled my eyes. Surprised that I dealt with this idiot my whole life. "That's the whole reason you gave me my phone back."

"What are you talking ab . . . oh! No, no, no! I gave it back to you because I wanted you to look forward to something." She sighed, as if she was still a little shaken from my statement. "I know my Max doesn't get 'bullied' She's the bullyer, not the bullyest."

"Now what's the real reason you want to leave so soon?"

Oh, crap. I really don't have a reason; honestly I told her the truth. I hate it here, and I'm getting bullied. I understand why she doesn't believe me, but still, I'm out of options.

"A Doo Doo Fly landed on my sandwich."

She was silent. And I heard muffing noises on the other line. I knew that Ella was listing. Then I heard them both laughing there coconuts off, so much for that idea.

Oh crap, I was really in danger of crying now. I hung up before they could hear me. I haven't shed a tear since . . . I don't know . . . I'm guessing when I came out of the fat belly?

I threw my phone on the table, and it landed in my fly infested sandwich. Putting my shades on, and I covered my face with my hands. I tried not to attract any attention, because I would hate if someone, and I mean anyone, saw me like this.

I felt someone move my hair out of my face, again with the TOUCHING! What does a girl have to do to get people's hands to stop touching her? Write on my forehead 'No touchy Maxie!'

I looked up and saw . . . yep you guessed it, Mr. Emo. Um . . . sorry I mean Fang.

"Max?" He asked confused. "Are you . . . crying?"

"What! No! I just have a lot of allergies." I defended slapping him on the chest, not exactly playfully. But I could tell, he wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" Wowzers. I never really thought of Fangles a . . . considerate person? But whatever.

"Nothing is fucking wrong!" oh, god. I was extremely pissed. EXTREMELY! And ready to kill. "I just want a sweet juicy mango."

Yes, I know, random. But hey, that's how I cope with situations like this. Just say random things to the person who's pissing you off. And eventually, they will get the hell out of your Chex Mix. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Are you sick?" he questioned touching my forehead. Again with the touching!

"Now that I think of it. Yes, you know what, I've been sick for a while now." I gasped, acting as if I knew what the hell I was talking about . . . "With BEIBER FEVER!" . . .

Fang ignored me, saying nothing. (As usual.) As I was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Man, that joke never gets old.

"Who were you talking to a minute ago?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, his name is Fuck You. Last name, Fuck off."

"Is, that your, phone?" Emo asked pointing to my cell phone covered in ranch. Hm… my is he observant.

"What do you think shitstick?"

Shitstick? Really Max? Hey what can I tell you? I am insaning, I'm losing myself, and I'm freaking out man.

I. need. A. Mountain. Dew. I want to go home. I can't take stress. CANT YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT IM GOING CRAZY!

"Call 911!" I screeched. Getting strange glances from the teenagers around me, and a special, worried glance from Fang.

Good, I want to scare him away from me, I can't focus on getting my revenge on Lissa AND convincing my mom to take me home, with his devilin good looks distracting me . . .

"Look Max." Fang said crossing his arms at his rock hard chest. And there I go again, with the stupid hormonal mind of mine, freaking teenager brain. "I'm sorry for whatever I did back there."

"What are you talking about? No wait, correction. Why are you talking at all?" I put a finger to my chin and made my. What-the-freak-is-a-matter-with-you. Look.

Yes I just made that look up a moment ago, but who cares? I certainly don't bubby boy, and who am I talking to anyway?

Exactly Maximum I'm going crazy.

I demand you to put me in a strait suit RIGHT NOW! Hey! That reminds me of an insanely awesome song!

_**I'm crazy and you like it!**_

_**Loca, Loca, Loca!**_

Oh, crap. I'm off topic now. Again. I seriously think I have A.D.D.

**Fangs POV.**

"Because I hurt you, and I want to know what's wrong. I want to help." I hissed. What is happening to me? I have no f*cking idea really. I don't know what it is about Max, but for some reason, I can share my feelings with her. Something I cant do with anybody else.

And I hate her for it.

But in the same time, I can't hate her. This girl is Maximum Ride, the badass, sexy goddess for crying out loud!

But I saw differently, she's beautiful but that's just a bouns, what I saw was a girl that's was so much more. She was friendly, humorous, and not to mention selfless. Ok, so I admit, I like Max, a lot but who knew she could be such a bitch?

Oh right, everyone.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. But Max is acting a little off today? I mean with the Randomness. And I caught her CRYING! She was seriously freaking me out.

I sat down next to her on the bench and just looked at her. God, she was beautiful, I mean beautiful as in a friend way, if that makes sense . . . My eyes slowly traveled down her body.

"Max?" I asked.

"Mhmm . . ." She answered staring at me intensely.

"Is there a story behind that piercing?"

"What piercing?" She exclaimed.

I pointed toward her lower region.

"Oh, and why the hell where you even looking down there? Perv."

I ignored her; I was staring, but I. Am. Not. A. Pervert.

But god, she was so badass. I mean her belly ring was like a sparkly black skull type thing, again unusual for Max, and . . . What the hell am I talking about?

Max is my FRIEND! My best FRIEND and FRIENDS don't check out one another's belly button rings.

Wait What? Now that just sounded wrong! I don't have a belly ring! I will never- Oh, just forget I said anything.

**Max's POV.**

God Damnit Fang, get to the point already! He was killing me! I could name a zillion places that I would rather be then here, in front of my really really really HOT best friend.

Err . . . I didn't say that.

Awww I can't hide it anymore. Who cares if I admit it? Fang was HOT he was SEXY he was just FANGALISHIOUS.

My phone buzzed. And I picked it up, not caring about the ranch. I was tempted to lick it off . . . Just to see the look on Fang's face. But then again, I wasn't feeling it at the moment. I was a text. From Nudge.

**Text From: Nudge-** _Hey Max, where are you?_

"Hey, I got to go . . ." I said to Fang. "Nudge wants me back at the cabin, says that we are starting the first activity soon."

Fang nodded mutely. Welcome back buddy! Honestly, I like him better when he doesn't talk and get on my noodles.

"Still, friends?" Fang asked.

"Still friends." I mumbled, before walking back to the cabin. I can't worry about Fang now; I still have to get my sweet revenge…. Muhahahaha.

**i cant help but feel like this chapters OOC... Oh well...**

**So whatcha guys think is gonna happen to Lissa? Any ideas? **

**So like i said, im in serious pain :( so help me feel better and review :D ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i havnt been updating. School just started, so im back at my moms, we're having some family problems. **

**It also took me quite awhile to type this up. **

**Enjoy.**

I had no idea what I was going to do. My first day here, Was . . . interesting.

My second day here was . . . more interesting.

After that? I don't even know, honestly I've just been so caught up in my thoughts I just don't know where the time went.

So this morning, I flipped my slip when I found out it was Friday. Day five of hell.

And so far, my life has just been sprinkled with glitter, sparkles . . . candy! Lots and lots of delicious freaking candy ready to be devoured by happy little children.

*Sigh* Ok people. If you haven't noticed, I'm not acting very Max like. Actually I'm acting more like my pussy cat when she was in the dish washer.

And who am I even talking to anyway? Oh yeah. Heh, myself duh, totally normal right? Yeah I guess.

The first day I arrived here, I actually thought 'Awww no it can't be THAT bad.' But between, the clothes, Mom, Lissa, Brigid and Omega, drama saga going on.

Yeah, my life just officially went rock bottom. Wait I forgot another big pain in my ass, Fangles. So far, I've been avoiding him. Call me a coward, but I have no experience to this new emotion that stirs inside.

Stress, came up with a conclusion. The result? Is simple.

I'm not happy here.

Now that Omega's decided to make reappearance in my life . . . I just don't know anymore. Just the sight of him brings back memories that I have tried so hard to forget. But to have him want me again? For him to have the nerve to approach me after he-

"Max!"

I turned around and saw Nudge running after me. Oh crap.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? You haven't been anywhere. You don't go to the activities; you're never at the café or the marketplace. So like, you don't eat right, unless you have food hiding in your case. But then that would be like really bad because no food or drinks in the cabin . . . for ants problems. Hey, that reminds me of the time you like chucked Mountain Dew at yourself. And no offence but who does that? Everyone's like really worried about you. Especially Fang, and . . ."

I slapped my hand over her mouth, it's bad enough she broke into my mind at the peak of its climax, but it gets worse when she starts talking.

God this girl can talk, about pointless, unnecessary things. Wait, no food in the cabins? AND NO DRINKS? Max + No Dew = Kill!

"Uh . . . I'm fine. I have been ditching the activities, and going to the market place to steal all the chow. So no need to worry." I answered, trying not to sound to pissed.

"Oh ok. Come on. We need to eat." Nudge, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the café. Which I was extremely grateful for, because I was just absolutely starving.

Heh heh, guess what? I haven't been to the dining room in so long I actually forgot the way there. Even though there were signs . . . yes I know I'm a fail.

When I walked in, the smell of food hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh god! It smelt so good! "Yo Max, Nudge!" I whipped around, and saw the usual gang, sitting at a table eating.

"Hey guys!" Nudge beamed shoving me toward the table, right next to Fang. Oh joy.

I shoot up. At the touch at Fang's leg agents mine, and as I result gaining more unwanted attention to myself.

"What?" I scowled pointing at Dylan; his eyes and mouth were wide open, the freak... "Am I that attractive?"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing not my usual attire. But in its place was a pink tank top, and shorts. Wait, not just shorts, but shorty shorts. I'm not kidding these shorts were pretty close to the but cheek territory.

I mean, yeah I threw on the first thing I picked up in my dresser. But did I I seriously not notice? Aw… Who gives a crap! Certainly not me! I have better things to do. Like EAT! Yeah, I was hell breezy hungry!

Storming off, I grabbed a plate and piled it up with fried chicken, pasta, baked beans, and a huge piece of apple pie.

"That's the best beans you will ever taste, love."

I looked up and saw a middle aged chef, with a big white hat on. The hell? I thought they only existed in movies . . .I gave her a smile before grabbing a Mountain Dew from a cooler.

When I got back, I slammed my tray full of goodness, and stuffed a slab of greasy chicken meat in my mouth. After that was devoured, I started on the baked beans.

"Hey. Can I have some?" Gazzy asked holding his tray out for me. "Hell no!" I declined. Clutching my beans for dear life. I learned my lesson the first time. NEVER and I mean _NEVER EVER_ give Gazzy beans.

I spooned some on my Spork. And have I ever told you how much I HATE sporks. I mean are they a spoon or a fork? I guess it's a spoon, but hates its life, and wants to be sharp so it can stab the hell out of things.

I popped the food in my mouth, and I was . . . Disgusted. This . . . shit calls itself worthy baked beans! Best beans I'll ever taste my ass!

I quickly grabbed the ranch dressing, and popped the top off and poured the whole thing into my watery beans. (I know. Very appetizing.)

I spooned it up again. OHHH PIGG HEAVEN! It was the best combo I have ever tasted at the moment. Yeah. It was a maybe a little, tiny winsy disgusting. But like I said, I'm going mad.

Hearing someone cough, I looked up and realized that I wasn't alone. Everyone was staring at me, with Grossed out looking faces.

"What the hell Max?" Sam said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What . . . are you eating?"

"An ice-cream sundae. Want some hun?" I continued sweetly leaning over the white table and slopped some on his plate.

His face went green. And couldn't help but let out a devious smirk. I looked to my left and saw that Fang was watching me, his face questioning. But hey, what can I tell him? That I'm just naturally evil?

"Max. That's just disgusting." Omega added, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Hm . . . funny, just like your face. I thought to myself.

I returned to my food. Listing to Nudge ramble as always, and just having a jolly ol good time. When Fang brushed my leg with his, again. I instantly tensed up, and stopped chewing.

"Max!"

"Hm…" I replied. Ignoring the tingly feeling shooting up my leg and giving Nudge my full attention.

"You're coming to the activity right? I mean. You haven't come to one since you got here. I'll know you will love them."

Oh right . . . Just like I was going to love the trip to the lake. How funicals! "Yeah, sure whatever."

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**(A/N: I would have ended it there . . . because it's another random ending. But I have been gone for awhile. So im going to write more just for you guys :D. *Cough, but you people better review! Cough*)**_

We were all standing around the lake, waiting for our consular. Sam and Dylan were texting, Iggy and Gazzy were fighting . . . as always. Fang was . . . well doing fang things.

Leaning against something, god he is oh too sexy . . . Well anyways Angel was listing to her iPod, while Nudge was blabbing. And as for Lissa, she was glaring me down. With her little slut in training dancing? Yep, you heard me . . . dancing.

And moi? Well, I was sitting in the dirt, listing to music. Creeping on Lissa, trying to pin point her weakness, therefor I can finally get back at her.

"Hello campers!"

Hearing a Scottish accent, I took out my ear buds, and looked up. I found a guy, maybe around 18, wearing a uniform. Well, if you call a lose red t-shirt. With huge arm holes so that I could see his abs and some black shorts a 'uniform'.

"Ready to have some fun guys?" He asked our group. Flipping his long blond hair out of his eyes, his voice was deep, and his accent was well, beyond awesome.

His voice was preppy, yet not in a gay way. He was just overly happy, Which kinnda freaked me out. I mean, the only actual people who talk like that is Ella, Nudge, Lissa and Angel.

And sometimes Iggy, but he doesn't count. Because that kid just has something seriously wrong with him.

"YES!" Lissa squealed, batting her over loaded eye lashes. And when I say 'over loaded' I MEAN over loaded. It's like every time she blinked; mascara came running down her face . . . Oh yeah Lissa. VERY attractive.

Blondie gave her a big smile before checking his clipboard.

"Ok. So Angel, Nudge. You here?"

"Yes!" They beamed in sync.

"Dylan and Sam. Iggy, Gazzy?"

"Here." The twins and jocks yelled.

He called Fang, which was here, obviously. Then Omega, he wasn't here. THANK GOD! Then he called Lissa and Brigid. And why did I just explain that to myself? Wow. I really need to get a life because that was realllllllyyyy boring. Oh well.

Feeling arms around my shoulders, I spun around. And saw none other than the famous Omega. "Oh Maxie! Babe you came!"

My muscles suddenly tensed. Ok, more like spazed out. And it took all my control to kick him where it counts.

"Get off of me." I hissed, unable to move. Cause if I could, he would most likely be lying on the ground. With a freaking ax through his head.

"Oh Maxie. Don't be like . . ."

"Get off me before I shove a knife up your ass." I whispered in his ear.

Honestly, I didn't think he would listen, I mean after what he did to me last year. But I guess it was something in my voice that scared the shit out of him. Omega quickly jumped away, and went over to talk to Fang.

Oh yeah buddy boy, you better run.

"Oh so this is Maximum Ride?" Blondie asked the gang. Nudge nodded, But I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

"Yep." I replied rolling my eyes. "And it's just Max."

His eyes scanned my 'exposed body' and you would think I would be flattered? Psh, hell no.

"And where have you been all these days champ?" He asked winking.

"Just screwing around." I scowled.

We just stood there. And I was giving him my death glare. Until he laughed and looked away, wait he laughed? Ugh! Stupid Scottish Surfer dudes.

"Ok group. Where off. Follow me." He turned and waved for use to follow.

As we were walking, I overheard Sam whispering about me. So just letting you now, he's a freaking pervert.

I ran over to Fang, mostly because it was 90 degrees out here, and that crazy emo was wearing a jacket! He was walking with Omega, which almost made me reconsider, and just turn around. But when I turned to find Sam who was making a 'come hither little one' with his finger. I decided to just suck it up and approach the crazy vampire before he died of sun heat.

"Fang." I said, punching his arm lightly.

At first he looked confused, like he didn't know why I was talking to him. But then almost instantly he returned to his emotionless piece of stuffed pork. "Yeah?"

"Give me your jacket." I demanded.

"What? No." He answered.

Son-of-a-mango.

"Please!" I asked, hating the hint of begging in my voice.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need it!" I hissed. God, what does he think I need it for?

"No you don't." He growled, and I mean he literally growled. Man, Fang was pissed off. And just super sexy . . .

**Fang's POV**

Ugh. I'll have to admit, Max needs some serious help, but she is so hot. And I mean HOT. Hotter than a jalapeño, hotter than Vanessa Hudgens, and Megan Fox.

Damn, I hate to say this. But she was maybe even too hot for me . . . No, Max wasn't hot, she was beautiful. She was when she was happy, laughing, angry, pissed off. Wait, those are the same think . . . whatever moving on.

But lately, we have become really good friends. And I like her, a lot. But um, as a friend. Yeah she's fucking gorgeous. But she's my friend, and nothing more. Right?

But when I saw Ice looking at her, I had the urged to freaking punch his lights out. For that, and winking at my girl.

Uh, Max isn't my girl . . . yet. Yet, it's kind of funny how I wasn't paying attention to anyone, until I heard Max's voice. But if I want her that badly, then why don't I just give her my jacket? Well I do . . . But I don't want people to see my scars.

"You can use my jacket." Omega purred beside me. "Anything for my Maxie."

I don't know what's going on, but it's obvious that Omega and Max has or had something going on. Just thinking about it just sends pain to my stomach…

"You don't even have a jacket dumb ass." Max snarled rolling her eyes. Another thing I lo- like about Max. Is that she's not afraid to speak her mind. Unlike another chick's I've met. Max actually reminds me of the pussy cat dolls, which I'm telling you now; it's the best chick band ever. I can totally see Max in that group.

"Oh yeah." Omega sighed looking down at his body. "You want to use my shirt instead?" Then he lifted his shirt over his head. Completely taking it off, smirking, he threw his garment to Max.

"Mhm . . . I would take it. But it smells like shit." Max's every word dripped in venom. But she looked so innocent, it was amazing. When did I become such a poet? Oh god, just never mind.

"So?" She asked.

"What?"

"You got to be kidding Sprinkles. Give me your jacket."

I rolled my eyes. Max is so stubborn. "Why?"

"Because I need it. Unless you want me to be walking around like THIS."

Looking down at her clothes I smiled, which was rare. I must have looked like an extreme pervert.

I stared at Max while I took my clothes off, after max had my jacket in her possession; I quickly shoved my hands in my pockets. Making sure my wrists where completely hidden.

"Oki doki guys. Where here!" Ice yelled over his shoulder.

"So what are we doing today?" Lissa purred batting her eyelashes.

"It's a err . . . race sorta. But you need to find the items I have hidden around." Ice explained. I let out sigh, I hate this game, we play it every year.

"Ok." Angel said. What are the items?

"Now now let me finish explaining. Now I need a volunteer! What about you champ?"

Max narrowed her eyes, then slowly walked up to Ice.

"Now. This game here is semi simple" He continues staring at Max. Now my eyes where narrowed. God, this can't take a hint.

She not interested, Period.

"You will be pared up with a partner, and one will be blind folded with this here cloth the color of a tomoto. Then I will give you the first hint, the hint is a clue to where to find the first idem. With the first idem, there should be a list. On this list is the rest of the items you are to retrieve. However, the person who can see must lead the blindfolded individual through obstacle courses. Sound simple?"

Psh, yes very. But maybe that's only because I've been doing this event my whole life. But its only fun when you're not the blindfolded guy. Because then it gets just downright confusing.

"Ok guys I'll start pairing you people up. But remember this is also a trust game." Ice then took out a list, and started reading.

"Nudge and Dylan." Nudge groaned, while Dylan just winked at her, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm being blindfolded." Nudge said. "Therefore. I don't have to see your face."

"Sam and Brigid. And Sam you're the one blind."

"Iggy and Omega. Gazzy and Angel." Ice continued.

There were only two people left. Yep, you got it, Max and I. Oh thank you god.

"Fang and Lissa." What? Damnit! I completely forgot about that slut. Why does life hate me?

"And Max?" Ice continued. "Since you came in late, I didn't have any time to pick you a buddy. Well we err have an odd number anyways. So I guess you will have to partner with me."

I groaned loudly, Max stared at me with arched eyebrows. She didn't seem annoyed at all. Max actually looked . . . happy, relived, excited? Well whatever it was it was, it pissed me off.

Ice totally planed this, I mean come on he had to. He was just itching to get his hands all over my girl! And even worse, I was partners with Lissa!

Walking over to her, I made sure that my hands where still in my pockets. I guess I'll have to keep them there until I get my jacket back.

"Fangy come here." Lissa giggled, with the red blindfold in her hand. "You're the one that's being blindfolded." I hesitated for a minute. Could I trust her? Wait easy answer hell no.

**Vroooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo. So yeah this isnt betaed. Just wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Someone please message me if you want to know whats going on. I havnt told anyone. and feel as if i need to get it off my chest.**

**I have plenty instore for the next chapter... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo! I was requested to put up another chapter by a fellow classmate. So all credit goes to her. I'm sorry i havnt updated in what? 3 weeks...? You guys have to PM me or something to remind me to do so! **

**! Im sorry for the some naughty language i left in. I know it bugs some people, but I felt like i had to keep some in.!**

**Enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

"Ok guys." Blondie said standing beside me. "Sadly I'm not going to be waiting here. But all of you have been here before and seem to know what's going on . . . So meet me back here once you find everything."

Ok. Now I regret coming. I mean, this 'fun activity and simple' is freaking confusing. So everyone expects me to solve a stupid puzzle, WHILE leading a Scottish loser though obstacle courses? Yeah . . . I'm going to be good at this. (Note the sarcasm.)

I look over at Fang. He was blindfolded, with his hands in his pockets. Lissa is clinging on his arm, reading the note in her hands. My stomach flipped, it felt like my belly acid was burning me from the inside out. Witch was insane and knew, I have never had that feeling before.

I narrowed my eyes and wrapped Fang's jacket tighter around myself. Witch was huge! It came all the way to my midthigh. But the best part was that it also smelt amazing, he smelt like lemons. And I love oranges, I mean lemons. Because they make Mountain Dew out of that fruit.

"Ok guys. On the count of three, go to the destination your quote says." I fumbled with the rope sling things that was attached to Blondie and tied it around my waist. After everyone was ready, Blondie started counting.

"Ok dudes! Have fun! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Go!"

Everyone started running into the woods, literally dragging their blind partners them. But me? I just stood there. Because there is no way in hell breezy I'm going to embarrass myself by playing this confusing game.

"Uh champ?" Blondie asked. "You're supposed to play the game now?"

"Yeah . . . about that." I hissed. "There is no way I'm doing this. I don't have any idea what to do."

At this Blondie laughed. Ugh. I hate people. No scratch that, I hate him. Why can't he just let me jump in the lake, with a fruit punch and relax? Now if I was partners with Fang? Ha, different story. Hardcore Max would be catching fire. But a scavenger hunts? Whoa!

So badass!

"Aw . . . come on champ. Just try." He begged. Psh, yeah like that'll work.

"Ah. Ok Blondie anything for you." I batted my eyelashes. But then instantly felt stupid because he couldn't see me. Smarrrttt Maximum. I occupied my mind by looking at the riddle.

Go into the woods. And then If you could.

Find a lapping of blue. That shines in the moon.

And there my friend you will find your list.

And then if you win. You get your wish.

Da fuck? This has got to be the most ridiculous riddle I have ever read. If I didn't know better, I would thought I wrote this . . . Nah, come one I'm not that skilled.

"What the hell is this?" I snickered. "Who wrote this shit?"

"Champ? It's obvious that this here is a riddle." I thought I saw him blush, but then again I could be sure. "And, err . . . I wrote it."

Oh my god. You will never guess what happened next. I felt . . . *cough cough* I felt . . . um . . . guilty. Ok there I said it. But I think it was because this dude was just so cute. Well not his personality but his accent, was sooooo sweet. (Ohhhhh shocker! Maximum's into goody goodies. Yeah, shut up I can be a girl sometimes too!)

"Oh. Um I just thought the riddle was . . . beautiful?" My statement came out more as a question then a statement. But let me get this straight, that riddle was like a paper covered with puke. But hey! If it made Blondie feel better about himself then what the hell.

"Ah yeah?" He asked his face lighting up. "Well I think you're beautiful."

Uh. What? Can someone say awkward?

"Uh ok. Thanks I guess?" Then without another word I sprinted into the woods. Dragging my blind hot Scottish surfer behind me. I looked at the riddle again. Find a lapping of blue?

"So a lapping of blue is like uh . . . water?"

"Well, aren't you a smarty pants."

I almost laughed. Wow really. I'm about as smart as a pile of rocks. Math, history, and spelling? Yeah, all that useless junk is not my specialty.

We walked for a while. Five minutes passed then ten then twenty. Oh Jezzum, Where this magical lake, river, pond, whatever the hell it was. Maximum Ride is getting impatient!

"Oh Blondie." I said his 'Nickname' when I saw an obstacle course. And let me tell you, the thing looked flipping HARD! There where cones and tires everywhere. And there was also these noodle thingies that only a . . . uh, mango could fit in! (Hey people don't judge me my mind is racing.)

"Yeah Sweets?"

Trying my best to ignore the comment, I turned around to face him. "There's an obstacle course. And it looks like a big pain in the ass. So maybe you can take that off and help me?"

"No can do Champ. I need to where this. It's part of the game."

"Be serious, I can't even do the damned thing by myself. Let alone have a passenger with me." Ok, truth was, I could do the stupid maze in about oh well 6.78 seconds? Ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating. But I'm just too lazy! I mean come on; I only had about 1 mountain dew this morning. And that my friends, is not a proper jump start.

"Hell no! Now stop talking nonsense and drop the pants boy!"

Hahahahaha! Oh god! You people should have seen the look on his face. I know that comment was perverted. But I just couldn't help myself! I just had to say it.

"Now there's the spirit Champ!" Then he started unbuckling with his BELT! What the heck? Can't Scottish people take a joke? I meant the fucking blindfold, not his pants literally! That's just . . . disgusting!

Hell I'm 16 he's like 20! Does he really think . . . Awwwwww gross that's DISGUSTING! And yes I know I just said that, and I don't know why. But I don't care at the moment because a pedo bear is about to take his pants off in front of me!

"We can always just get back to the game . . . later." He purred. By this point, his belt was off and had fallen onto the ground.

"What the blueberries!" I hissed. "What are you doing? About to screw yourself?"

Ice froze, looking embarrassed. Heh, what a retard. With my hands on my hips I waited. And waited, and waited. But he never moved. Now that I think about it, I maybe shouldn't have said anything.

But I wouldn't have, if I knew he would REALLY take it seriously! I mean it's like a teacher raping his own student. EW . . . gross thought, forget I said that, I was just making my point by giving an example.

"You know, just because your frozen doesn't mean I can't see you."

_***Don't mind me! I'm just taking a line break. Mackenzie I know your reading this!***_

Fa**ng's POV**

"Ok Fangy! I read the riddle and it sounded like we need to look in a tree or something."

I sighed, god I hate this game. Especially when I'm the one blindfolded . . . Blindfolded with Lissa dragging me! Oh hell for all I know she could be dragging me into bed.

"Fangy good news! I found the list!"

I didn't say anything. Because honestly, I didn't care.

"Fangy! Are you going to help me?" Lissa purred. Lightly tugging on the hem of my pants

How in the world am I supposed to help you when I'm freaking blindfolded? God, doesn't Lissa know that SHE is supposed to DO ALL THE WORK! And with the pants thing, god this girl just can't keep her hands off of me!

"No." I know I'm a man of many words.

"Ok on the list is . . . a lot of stuff. Wanna read it for me?"

Again dumb ass, I'm blindfolded. "Lissa, I can't see."

"Oh yeah. Whatever. We need to find a shiny fork."

Figures. Same old, same old. Same old list of random things, same old annoying partner. Oh god, I hate camp so much. And being Fang, games are just a waste of time. So basically, I hate games in general. (Unless its spin the bottle with Max.)

Lissa could see. But she might as well have clawed her own eyes out. Because she wasn't a very considerate leader, judging how she kept bumping me into trees. About halfway through the list, she stopped walking. And I heard her scuffle through her bag.

"Fangy I'm getting tired. Maybe we should switch places?"

Aw crap. Maybe I should? Maybe I shouldn't? Decisions . . . Decisions. "Nah, I'm good."

I heard Lissa sigh as she started sorting through papers again. "Well we have almost everything done. And we have like a lot of time left, so whatcha wanna do?"

I don't answer. I'm to pissed off, but I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it's because I didn't get paired with Max, and Ice did. I wonder what they're doing now.

I started getting dizzy, so I sat down. Almost instantly Lissa was right next to me, practically sitting on my lap. And it wasn't uncomfortable, just disturbing; I mean I have girls all over me all the time. (Not to brag about myself) but I'd say that I'm pretty familiar with getting 'action'.

Lissa started squirming around. Oh crap, so the next thing that happened is going to sound, um . . . gross to some people. . . Ok so I'm going to try to keep this story rated T.

So let's just say. She wriggled her ass on me for a while. I tried to ignore it. She kept doing it. So I eventually moaned and got turned on. So in other words, I got a major boner.

And I know, I know. I should have just thrown her off. And took of my blindfold, but . . . ok I'll tell you the truth. I didn't want to. Hey I'm not perfect, and I'm a teenage GUY for god's sake. For now, I'm just going to forget that it's Lissa pleasuring me. And instead pretend that it's Max.

After a little while of grinding, Lissa jumped on top of me until she had me in a straddle. "The only thing left on the list . . . is a kiss."

I felt her lips hit mine and she started trailing wet and slobbery kisses along my neck and jaw bone. Lissa's hand where making shapes along my torso and the other was tugging at my hair. Finally she worked he way up to my mouth and started licking my lips, begging for entrance.

The whole time, I didn't move, I didn't respond, I didn't kiss her back, but I didn't stop her. She worked her way into my mouth and started to explore. I moaned, and she responded by biting my lower lip.

And Jesus, Mary, Joseph. That hurt!

Tasting blood, I pushed her away, whipping her slobber of my face with the back of my arm.

"Mm . . . you taste so good Fangy." Lissa purred.

Uh . . . What? She thinks my blood taste good? Ok . . . does anyone else find that just a little disturbing? It's like I'm sucking faces with a cannibal

"Fang? Lissa? What the hell are you doing?"

**Max's POV.**

"Can you be a little more gentle eh Champ?"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah . . . sure, like I was going to do that, after he basically pulled his fucking pants down right in front of me!

"Yeah, ok anything for you Blondie dearest." I added before I threw him at a tree, he hit is Scottish face and came back with a bloody nose.

I guess I should have been all 'oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Did I hurt you?' *gag*

I would NEVER comfort him, as a matter of fact, I wouldn't comfort ANYONE. Because like I said before, I hate people. Especially people who are sexist pineapples that are willing to pull their pants down in front of a REALLY VIOLENT PERSON WHO COULD CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF. MICROWAVE IT FOR 3.2 SECONDS. THEN DIP IT IN SOME RANCH DRESSING!

So instead, of going through the obstacle course, I walked around it, now THAT'S what I call smart. I mean it's not like Blondie can see me, since you know he's blindfolded and all.

I should have thought of that before I went through all that hell with the tire swing! *slaps forehead*

I just sprinted passed the course. And as I was running, I took hold of the rope and threw Blondie into it. He tripped on all the big rocks, and cones. As soon as the course cleared, I skidded to a stop, making the rope jerk back so that he landed face first in a swimming pool of mud.

"What was that for Champ?" He yelled into the dirt, I burst out laughing. Once I gained control over myself, he stood up, and just the sight of him made me fall on the floor, and start laughing all over again. His face was covered with mud and his shirt was soaked.

"And my name is Max." I gasped while holding my sides. My laughter was calming down by now, And by then I noticed that he was glaring at me.

"And my name is Ice." He hissed. Wowzers, someone got up on the wrong side of the shit puddle. (Ha-ha get it?)

"Ice?" I asked. Because I've heard some really strange names, like Fang, and Nudge and Omega and almost everyone I actually talk too. But Ice? Seriously?

"Ok Ice Cube." I growled. If he wants to have a show down, I'll be happy to attend. Shooting him my death glare, I waited for him to flinch. After about five minutes, I realized something. His freaking blindfold was still on.

Well don't I feel like a dumbass.

"Ok time to switch." He said un raveling the fabric from around his head.

"Wait. What? I thought that I was supposed to lead you. Cause its part of the game?" I asked hopefully. Because I have to admit, I loved having him as the one blindfolded. It was like I had a pet, a pain toy and it's like a lot of fun watching this dude run into stuff, cry out in pain. Watch his pants slide of his . . . WAIT! WHAT!

Ice stepped closer to me and tied the fabric around my eyes. Great, now I have to walk around like a blind chicken. And have a stupid mango as my right-hand man. My sightseeing dog or in this case, my sightseeing Ice cube. Har, har har.

"So what do we have from the list so far?"

"Uh? What list?"

Yeah . . . just act dumb. Cause truth was. I didn't really care about the game or the crappy riddle to finding the list. Because I was having too much fun getting back at Blondie.

"I guess you have to do all the work." I purred smiling sweetly. And yes, I purred at him. Because, well he's really cute, and I just like cats.

"Ugh, actually Champ. We are way out of time err . . . we need to head back. And it was just so darling of you to get us lost."

"What?" I said defending myself. "I did NOT get us lost. You did." Yeah, I know I'm talking nonsense. But just hate how cute his accent sounds when he scowled me.

"Tsk Tsk. Maxine. Lying is a sin in Scotland." I joked.

"Well then do us both a favor and get us out of here." I suggested.

" Just take off the blindfold sweetie." He demanded kindly.

"No." I growled.

I then heard Ice walking toward me. His fingers slipped around my shoulders and into my hair.

"Just take off the fold. Then we can go eat."

What? Go eat. Oh . . . dinner! God we must be pretty late. And now that I think about it, I'm STARVING! But at the same time, for some reason I don't want to cheat in this game. (Even though I didn't even try.) And also, something about me wanted to be blindfolded. I know I'm weird.

"I said no!"

And the next thing I knew. I was on the ground, with a dumb ass Ice Cube tackling me, His hands trying to undo my blindfold. And to my surprise, He wasn't cold like I expected. Well that's stupid, who get the privilege to be called 'Ice' when you're walking around as hot as a sauna?

I started thrashing around for a while trying to shove him of me. When all of the sudden, I could see the light! *reaches hand up in the air*

And I was looking straight into Ice's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you, to not touch the blindfold?" I uttered kicking him off me. Before I was fully free and out of reach, Blondie forcefully grabbed my waist, and the back of my neck. Then the next thing I knew, his lips where on mine. I instantly started sweating as memories overcame my mind, but when he licked my bottom lip. I went frantic.

I started spiting in his face, which caught him off guard, and then I shoved my knee upwards, making perfect contact with his disco stick. Ice groaned, and toppled on his side. Springing up, I started running in the direction of the camp.

What the hell just happened?

**This chapter is for the one and only KOPKA! I promised her that i was going to update again today, sooooooooooooooooooooo we will see... I may update for my other story instead. **

**Shoutout to Erin319, my beta, she didnt touch this chapter but she will edit the next on if she wants, i promise you. **

**K guys till next time, REVIEW! *** Kenzie you do it too******

**VVVVVVV**


	11. Chapter 11

**A minute ago, my brother said he would pay me 150 bucks if I would eat a whole ghost pepper. I really didnt want to but i needed the cash, so i did. THEN HE REFUSED TO GIVE ME THE MONEY!**

**Oh my gawd im beyond pissed . . . **

**Max's POV**

Ugh! I threw off my comforter. Why can't I get to sleep?! I pulled Fang's jacket tighter around myself. Since I didn't have time to return it to Fang, I decided to keep it for the time being. And yes, I did indeed wear it to bed. Hey, it smells good!

I punched the wall, and the sight of my bloody knuckles knocked me over the edge . . . of my bed. Ha! Oh great, now I'm on the cold concrete floor. FANTASTIC!

I rolled/crawled over to my dresser and searched for my iPod. Since it was really late, it was dark, and I mean pitch black. And I mean pitch pitch black; it was just so dark outside. So freaking dark that I couldn't see anything! Yeah, I think you get the point now. God, sometimes my mind is like the Nudge Channel. I shuddered at the thought.

Well anyways, since it was extremely dark, I couldn't find my headphones. Therefore, I couldn't listen to my music quietly and independently. So, I can either forget about the whole thing— which means not listen to my precious inspiration— or, I can FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE FLIPPING WORLD AND MY PROBLEMS! (You know what I mean jelly bean chicken wing on a string?)

And since I'm such a considerate person (insert stage wink here) I decided to do the right thing. Yep, the Maxine way! I slammed my iPod onto the doc and turned up the volume to the maximum. (Ha-ha, get the name joke? Yeah, I know, I'm such a cool cat.)

_Whoa! Oh Oh Oh!_

_Whoa! Oh Oh Oh!_

_I kinda feel like it don't make,_

_Like, like, like it don't make,_

_Feels like it don't make sense!_

_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are,_

_Undeniable._

_But I'm finding out love's,_

_Unreliable._

_I'm giving all I got to make you say,_

_Or am I just a road block in your way?_

Wrestling with the sheets wrapped around my slim body, I quickly kicked them to the side of the room and jumped up with my ninja skills into a standing position. Now, in the middle of a dark, cold, and more dark cabin, I started dancing. Yep, that's me, a dancing fool. And yeah, I know this song is more Ella-ish . . . but I'm just so full of surprises.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm,_

_Out on the boulevard,_

_Something like a sunset,_

_Oh, you're a shooting star._

_And I might drive myself insane,_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name._

And when I say dancing, it's not like the other time . . . The time when uh, you know, on that table. Meaning I wasn't trying to be a stripper. It was more like I was a wannabe moving dead chicken. I was pimped out with the flapping arms and the head bob and everything!

_Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious._

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill,_

_That I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction._

_You got me on a mission,_

_Tell me darling can I get a break some._

_How can I say no . . ._

_She's gotta love like woe!_

_(woe woe)_

_Girl's gotta love like woe._

_(Woe woe)_

_(Da la la)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make,_

_Like, like, like it don't make,_

_Feels like it don't make sense!_

After that, it was silent. Which was strange? Cause there was no way that that was the end of the song. Cause it didn't even get to my favorite part!

"What is your problem?!"

Spinning on my heels, I looked into the direction that I 'thought' the voice came from. I wasn't 100 percent sure though, because of the lack of light.

"What the hell is YOUR problem!" I screeched to the anonymous person hiding in the darkness.

"What the pineapple is all your people's problems!" Then the lights snapped on. I quickly dove into my bed, and shoved my face into the pillow. Because of the light, IT BURNED!

"Max was blasting Love Like Woe though her speakers and dancing like a freaking duck!"

I lifted my head from my pillow (which smelt like apples) and gazed at a subdued Angel standing in the doorway. Huh, figures, she uses the word 'pineapple' for a substitute for all her 'profanity'. Then, standing a few feet to Angel's left, was Lissa. Looking oh-so-happy and joyful.

"Oh, and by the way," I hissed in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was clearly dancing like a chicken."

Jumping out of bed, with yet another ninja skill, I moon-walked (yes, I literally moon-walked, cuz I was feeling my inner Michael Jackson starting to make its appearance) over to where my docking system lied on the floor. I looked down and saw my broken speakers with my broken iPod and a high heel lying on the floor.

Well would you look at that!

Now that we are all happy, let me just give everybody a fried Chinese donut and get back to bed. Well, I would, but I'm not happy (obviously), and if I even had any Chinese donuts, there is no way in hell breezy Lissa's getting any.

"What'd you do that for, mate?" Oh yeah, now here comes my inner Australian chicka.

"Hm . . . I don't know maybe because I woke up to you dancing like a duck at 4 in the morning?" Lissa sassed while doing that circler motion with her head. Which she probably got from those cliché mean girl movies.

"Correction," I snarled. "I, once again, was clearly dancing like a CHICKEN. And it's not 4, it's _3:52_."

**Fang's POV.**

I'm awake, but I don't want to be. And stupid Lissa is keeping me up. Not in person, not through technology, but in my mind . . .

I never should have let her kiss me. I should have stopped her. I didn't want to kiss her— I wanted to kiss Max. But after what happened today, it's a long shot that it'll ever happen. Lissa promised to keep her mouth shut. As long as we are considered together . . .

This may sound confusing, but I'm not the best with words.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed my cell phone and searched for my jacket. After a minute I realized Max still had it. I pulled on a dark gray shirt instead and walked out of the cabin.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to get away from everyone. I walked up to the bathroom door, but of course, it was locked. Which is beyond stupid, who the hell locks the bathroom doors? I mean, what if Gazzy had to take a major dump or something?

Well, there is the cafeteria, and the marketplace. But I'm way too lazy to walk all the way over there. So I turned, and walked straight into the girl's restroom.

It pretty much looked the same, minus the fact that it was cleaner. WAY cleaner, and it smelt like Lissa's perfume. I walked up to the sinks and splashed cold water on my face.

"I won't tell her, you know."

Turning around, I looked up to see Omega, "Dude you scared me!"

"I said I won't tell her."

"Tell who what?" I asked. God, are all people this confusing?

"I won't tell Max about you and Lissa."

I froze. How in the hell did he know about my feelings for Max? I suppose he should know, we're best friends.

"Uh, ok?"

"Unless . . . you stay away from her."

Wait, is he blackmailing me? Yeah, he was the only one who saw me and Lissa, and yeah, I'm in some tough shit right now . . . But seriously, blackmail?

"What?"

"Is that all you ever say?" he mocked.

Uh, yeah . . . pretty much. But I'm fairly sure I have an excuse. If Omega just told me to back off, of course I would . . . well . . . maybe. Okay, I wouldn't, so what? Maximum Ride is MINE.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Max. Is. Mine. But I know you're interested and I KNOW you were about to hook up with Lissa. Max HATES Lissa— she always has. Hates her enough to KILL her. I also know that you actually have a decent chance with her . . ."

He started to trail off. Thank GOD! He was starting to sound like Nudge. I GET THE FLIPPING POINT! I just couldn't believe it. There was no way Max was his. And duh I had a chance with her!

She's hot, I'm hot. Just do the math, people.

(Ominous third person narrative– and as Mr. Smexy was thinking about how sexy he was, the full meaning of what Omega said hit him.)

Oh shit. If I give up Max . . . then I'm rewarded with a broken heart. But if I don't, I'll get rewarded with a knee in the balls, from the beautiful Maximum Ride herself.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Okay what?" Omega asked raising his eyebrows.

He really is pathetic.

"I'll stay away from your beloved Max," I snarled.

"Right answer," he stated, turning on his heels. "Oh, and Gazzy told me to inform you that the yearly Ooppaa is taking place on Tuesday. So bring a date."

He gave me an evil smirk and was out the door, leaving me extremely pissed.

I hate the Ooppaa; it's like a dance, a high school event. The girls dance sluttier, the guys get drunk, and there's no exception— you have to go. There are no little campers, or the stupid staff members to stop you. Actually it has no relation to the camp whatsoever.

I was hoping to ask Max to come with me.

But of course, that's no longer acceptable. My life is officially a nightmare; I HATE my best friend! And the girl of my dreams just got ripped from my fingertips.

I tried my best to focus, to get over it. To get over Max. It just wasn't meant to be.

She's worthless. She's not worth it. Not worth it. Not worth it.

….

….

….

….

After about what seemed hours. I couldn't take it anymore. Maximum Ride wasn't worthless. She is amazing, she is beautiful, spectacular, and the most astonishing girl I have ever met. And even though she wasn't mine at that moment . . . I still screwed up. I let Lissa kiss me, and I liked it . . . I'm worthless.

I walked over to the shower, and grabbed a razor. Breaking it, I gripped a single blade, and brought it to my wrist.

I started cutting my arms, slicing my skin over and over again, until I was covered in blood.

_I'm worthless._

My vision blurred, and I felt numb. I felt good. The physical pain almost eased the emotional. Key word: Almost. I gripped the razor blade again, a continued punishing myself. Watching the blood run down my body, I couldn't help feeling stupid . . . and ashamed.

I worked so hard to quite cutting, so fucking hard. But this time it's different, I'm cutting for Max . . . the Max that I know I can never have.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little random, i hardly changed anything. I wanted to keep at least one chapter its original copy. The only changes were done by the wonderful Erin319.**

**I get out of school early tomorrow. So i'll update. Could be this story, could be my other one. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVERRRR IF YOU REVIEWWWWWWW! 3 3 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh jeezz... This chapters late. Ok so had this up and ready to post on the 18th. But then i sent it to be betaed. twice, and it just didnt work out. So sorry for the errors, and language...**

**Max's POV**

I glance to my left, and find people staring at me. Oh yeah, stare you creepers, you know you like what you see . . .

I chuckled to myself, realizing how easily I could entertain myself.

Looking over my shoulder again, I found out that the creepers where chicks. No, wait. Yep you guessed it, slutty chicks.

And yet, they were staring at what? Me? No, couldn't be. My jammies mybe? Nah, they are definitely drooling over how incredibly irresistible I must look.

I'm so full of myself I know.

I turned away and tried to focus my mind on my breakfast. And if you wondering, then YES! I DID wear my pajamas to the cafeteria. And if you're wondering WHAT I am having for breakfast. Well it's a nourishes homemade bowl of crap.

Nah, I'm just kidding, I had crap last night for dinner. I meant COOKIE CRISPS! (Best freaking cereal in the whole flipping world!) *especially if you use Mountain Dew instead of milk* I brought the staraphome bowl to my lips a slurped up the Mountain Dew/cereal chunks.

Hearing a giggle. Yes, a giggle, *shudder* I calmly sat my bowl back onto the table. (Which I was sitting alone at. I may add.) And dramatically spun my head around to look at the slut posy behind me.

We this is just great, they just HAD to ruin my good mood didn't they? And what makes me even more pissed, is they when I looked really closely, I saw that they were in there pajama to.

Damn copy-cats.

But I wouldn't call there 'outfit of choice' camp appropriate' in fact. It almost made me puck, I mean, why would you even consider wearing something like that in public? Do you hate you mother?

"So . . ." I hissed casually. "How you people liking this here strip club?" Have you noticed my attempted Scottish ascent? Hey what can I say? Ice inspired me. Oh! And I almost forgot! Have any of you noticed how out of character I've been lately? Yes? No? Either or it's all because of one person and one person only.

**FANG MASTERS.**

Who in fact hasn't asked a certain moi to the upcoming OOPPAA.

And don't get me wrong, it's not like I CARE! Psh, as if . . . Why would I care if that sexist pig asked me to a stupid drunk ass party?

_Maybe because you care about him Maximum?_

Oh well hello voice! Long time no hear! I hope you missed me. Because I'm about as sure as hell I'm I didn't miss you.

"Um . . . I'm eating."

A girl's voice snapped me out of my argument with . . . myself. She had an orange head of curls, and one green and one blue eye.

OH MY GOD! SHES AN ALIEN! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

I scowled. "Way to point out the obvious."

Just then I felt the other side on the table shift. Looking up into dazziling blue eyes, I made out the figure, Ice.

"Hey champ." He grinned nervously. "You're here early."

"Yeah." I responded sounding bored. Ignoring the girls, I quickly propped myself up so that I was sitting on the table. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Uh . . ." Because you and Fang where on my mind throughout the whole, freaking, night. So I finally got out of bed, danced like a chicken at 3:52 . . . or somewhere around that time.

Then getting yelled at by a crazy bumble-bee piss throwing prick! But of course I didn't say all of this…

"Cause I'm plotting the an evil scheme to destroy mankind!" I cackled. It wasn't entirely a lie . . . Because I DO STILL have to get back at Lissa, and yes, in many ways Lissa is considered a man.

"Planning what?" Ice asked.

Ugh, this nosey Scottish boy. With the insaning sexy ascent.

"Pay back on Elmo."

"Uh. Ok? And why are you pay backing on people Maxine?"

"Cause she threw a glass mug of honey at me!" I sighed, sounding nonchalant.

Do you see how irritating people are? They want to know anything and EVERYTHING about your lives.

We sat there in silence, and I took the time to try to do more plotting. It has to be perfect. My new all-time goal in life is to pursue her happiness, and make her life a living hell.

Maybe I could put a snake in her pillow? Nah, not evil enough. Hm . . . I can dump all her clothes in the lake? BOO YEAH! That's a consideration.

"So Champ, you going to the Ooppaa tomorrow night?"

His words pulled me back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you going to the Ooppaa tomorrow?"

"Oh. Uh I don't know."

"Do you have a date?"

I felt my eyebrows arch. Does this guy seriously think I would even tolerate with his question. After sending him an obvious message of rejection. God this guy can be just as clueless as Jeb.

"Oh no." He stammered blood ran to his face, making him blush. "I meant do you want to go with me?"

Uh . . . no. But of course I didn't say this out loud. I wanted to go with Fang! Not a guy that wanted to get in my pants. But it's been a whole day, a whopping 24 hours and that pinhead's been able to purposely avoid me!

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"What do you mean Champ?"

"I mean that I'll MAYBE go to the dance with you." I sighed. "But don't get your hopes up."

His whole face lit up, as stood up, kissed the back of my hand and left, grinning like a complete idiot.

"Hey."

I spun my head around, and found the ginger once again looking at me.

"What!" I snarled.

"Does this smell good to you?" She purred. Then before I knew it, Butter scotch held up a bottle of febrezz, and let a rip.

**Fangs POV**

"Fangles! Get up sexy!" I groaned, I hate when Gazzy used his gay voice. It's just disturbing.

"Shut . . . up." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on Fang! Get yo emo ass out of bed! We need to go to the activity!"

My muscles instantly tensed up. Did this bustard know? Oh god. Holy crap how?

Iggy must have seen my reaction, because he instantly started back peddling.

"Oh. Um – uh I was kidding, Jesus Fang. I was kidding." The tone of fear then switch into to dramatic 'oh I think I'm so funny' voice.

"Please don't kill me! I'm too sexy to die!"

I snorted and rolled out of bed. Quickly threw on a black long sleeve T-shirt and some dark wash jeans. As I slipped in a black leather belt, Gazzy came up to me. And farted, I intently smelt roses and wildflowers. (Translation: crap and shit.)

My hand shot up to my face. Then, I shoved him into the wall as he was still laughing and ran out the cabin.

_I know you like me._

_(I know you like me)_

_I know you do._

_(I know you do.)_

_That's whenever I come around,_

_She's all over you._

_And I know you want it._

_(And I know you want it.)_

_It's easy to see._

_(It's easy to see.)_

_Don't cha wish you girlfriend_

_Was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend?_

_Was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

I fished my phone out of my pocket. I almost forgot about Kaity. I honestly thought we were over. Mostly because I haven't been receiving her everyday calls and text messages.

**Text from Lissa:** _Hey babe. Where are you? You're supposed to be at the activity._

Oh. I guess not. And how in the hell do I have her number. No wait. How in the hell did that freaking ringtone get into my phone.

Man, I really have to stop hooking up chicks who steal my phone and add their own annoying and embarrassing rings!

**Text from Fang.** _Coming._

I quickly turned my phone off. I didn't need my cell cranking on that music again. Oh god, I hate my life. And cutting doesn't make it any better. Yeah, it makes the pain go away. But . . . it always comes back.

"FANG!"

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around, greeting dark brown and the scent of mangos.

"Nudge."

I then gave my famous half smile. I haven't talked to my mocha mango in so long! (And yeah that's her nickname from me. Mocha Mango.)

"Are you going to the activity?"

Wow, must be the shortest sentence I have ever heard her utter. Is she sick?

And why the hell is everyone asking me that. Duh! Of course I am. What else would I be doing?

"Oh. That was a silly question. Of course you are! And why do you look so . . . sad. No not sad, more like depressed. Maybe you should take Cymbalta? That always helps. One time my mom got a little depressed. And she wanted a cheese sandwich. But we were out of cheese, so I ran to the store and guess what! It was out of Jack cheddar. And I think that's so jacked up man. So I ran to another store and it was closed! So then it started raining. And I got all wet."

I was just about to slap my hand over her mouth hole, when someone beat me too it.

"Hey Fang. Hey Nudge."

Nudge mumbled back through her hand.

"So. Are you guys going to the Ooppaa?" Angel asked. She's always wanted to go. But… always ends up chickening out. Even though she was so excited to go last year when she turned 13. That's the 'appropriate' age when we are allowed to enter.

Even though me personally. Not even a freaking 21 year old should be permitted to be attending that so called. 'Camp dance'.

"Yeah, we have to."

"Actually Fang. Angel doesn't. Cause she's the Daughter of the director and all. It so unfair, she gets to go weather she wants to or not. And I have to worry about which guy I'm going to take." Nudge pouted.

"Which reminds me, who are you taking to the dance?"

I just kept walking. Not paying attention. Nah, scratch that. I WAS paying attention . . . I just didn't want to answer the question.

Once Nudge realized that I wasn't going to respond. She opened that big fat mouth of hers.

"Well I think you should take Max. She likes you." Pause. "And I don't mean as a friend. I mean she reeeaaaaallllly likes you. It's just that she shows it in strange ways. She needs a jump start is all."

Yeah that's the problem. I CANT give Maximum Ride a jump start. I can't make the first move. Well I can, but not without Omega biting me in the ass. And I know what you're thinking, what's the big deal? It's not like you guys were together when you made out. Yet, something in my gut tells me that the beautiful Maximum Ride would downright hate me.

"It's alright Fang." Angel said. "Everything is going to be ok."

Nudge and I just looked at her. How in the world did she-

"Yo Angel! What are you doing over there?" We all turned to see her consoler waving her over. "You're going to miss flag tag!"

"Be right over!"

Then she was gone. Leaving the Mocha and the Fangster.

**Max's POV**

I was sitting in the dirt ground like I had the first day, except, I smelt like crab cakes. (and I would tell you people what happened to ginger . . . but I don't think it should be in a written document. You know, in case I get arrested.) And who the HELL makes crab cake scented . . . febrezz?

I was waiting for the stupid activity to start. And why hasn't it started you ask? Well because I certain tall emo boy is taking his precious sweet time. (Along with a bubbly, talkative Nudge.) Leaving the rest of us with the wilderness wonders of sweat and bug bites.

"So do you think I should go with Dylan or Sam to the Ooppaa?"

I turned my mind back onto Brigid. Which I was a little surprised that she was talking to me, instead of Lissa. But I couldn't complain, I sort of, kind of missed talking to her.

"Uh. I don't know."

Yeah let me rephrase that. I missed talking to her, about the more IMPORTANT things. Brigid pouted. Come on Max! I need your advice!"

"And I need a Mountain Dew! But life just doesn't work in everyone's favor does it?" I asked. Followed by one of my 'I honestly don't care what you have to say' looks.

Brigid looked hurt. Witch I have to admit. I felt kind of, sort of bad. But just a little tiny tiny bit.

"Fine whatever, but who are you taking? And what is that amazing smell?"

I almost said something like 'my crab cake body odor.' Or something along those lines, but was interrupted by two teenagers who finally decided to show up.

"It's about time!" Ice shouted. "We thought you guys got lost, Eh!"

I looked at Fang and he looked back. My mind was mentally screaming 'Ask me! Ask me! Talk to me! Come on you know you want to! DO IT SO IT DO IT!"

His face went from an emotionless mask. To a look of pure devastation, but only for a second.

Well ok . . . I guess he didn't pick up. Leave a message at the beep . . .

And I'm just saying, this is an attempt to keep my reputation long lived and healthy, I'm not desperate. I don't care if Fang does or doesn't ask me to the Ooppaa . . . Ok I do, but that's not the point.

The point is, as long as we can at least stay friends and I can have him in my life I'm happy.

I started approaching him. And then, he just turned on his heels and started walking at the head of the line.

I picked up my pace, until I came to Iggy.

"Hey no cuts no buts or alligator guts! Oh . . . and don't you smell just lovely!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes then pushed him out of my way and started up the line again.

Fang turned around. Saw me coming and stopped. Then when I wasn't looking, fled to the end of the pack. What the fudge nuggets!

I never expected him to be a coward. I know now, for a fact that he's avoiding me. Avoiding ME! Maximum _freaking_ Ride!

He has a serious problem.

I was at the front now. Walking next to Ice, muttering every swear word I knew. (Which where a lot I might add.)

"So . . ." Ice started. "Made up your mind yet champ?"

"Yeah."

"So . . . what is it my princess?"

Ok can you say Ew? As much as I hated being called a princess, much less, he said 'MY' as if It was something he could own. (Sexist pineapple) I could back down now, but I can't, I have to do it . . .For my kingdom!

"For Narnia!" I screamed.

Ice gave me a strange look. And I surprisingly managed to keep myself from snickering.

"I mean, yeah sure I'll go."

He looked over at me like I was a lunatic. And for a second I was worried that his eyes would expload or something. (What can I say? I have an active imagination?)

"Max?"

"Mhm." I answered.

"You smell like crab cakes."

**Ohhhhh dont you just love some good crab cakes? Lmfao. ok so i'll make you all a deal, if i get at least 10 reviews, i'll throw in a HUGE FAX in the next chapter. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ery'body! I know i know, I have neglected this story. And I'm truly sorry. I actually had my laptop taken away from me . . . I was grounded. So blame my Mom. So i hope you enjoy this chapter! I included a little FAXNESS becuase off all of your guys amazing reviews! So enjoy.**

**Max's POV.**

"ZOMG. I can't wait! I can't wait! Ohhhhh! I can't wait! Max aren't you excited? I'm so so excited! I can't wait! You're going to have a great time! And I can't believe Ice asked you! He's so hot. Oh my gosh Maxie you are so freaking lucky! He usually goes with Lissa."

Nudge paused before saying anything more.

"She's going to be pissed."

Honestly? I didn't care. I want Elmo to get so flipping mad, that she'd have a hell breezy in her skinny jeans! And I want it to be so smelly that it stains her gross Victoria secret panties! (Holy Jezzum, I did NOT just think that . . .) I want to shove one of her 8 inch high heels (high hells) up her . . . I mean *cough cough* DOWN her throat.

"Who are you going with?" I ask Nudge, although I really didn't give a butterfly scat.

"Oh I was just about to tell you! I'm going with Iggy! Yeah I know he is kinnda . . . weird. But he is so sweet and cute and strong and did I mention a gentleman? I know who knew?!"

For some odd reason, I thought of Ella. Man, it feels like it's been a decade since I've seen my sister dearest. I wonder what she would do if she found out Iggy was no longer available. I bet she would flip out, man.

"Cool."

"So how did you like the activity? It was ok. But you know, shooting arrows isn't really my thing. But you were awesome at it!"

Psh, oh Nudge. Haven't you figured out that I'm just awesome at everything?

"But anyways. I can't wait for tonight." Nudge then sniffed my hair. Err . . . and I had to fight the urge to slap some sense into that girl. Haven't she ever heard of personal space? Yeah, she was defiantly popping my bubble.

"No offence Max. But you smell . . . really bad. When's the last time you took a shower?"

"Uh . . ."

Hm, the last time I washed my smelly armpits. Geez, that's a good question, ugh I guess when Lissa threw honey at me. So that would be about . . . 7 days ago!

Heh Heh, well I'm not going to lie . . . I was never the best at personal hygiene.

"Yeah." Nudge said. "I think you should run to the locker rooms. You know, so you can do some primping before the dance. That means like you only have like I don't know 4 hours . . . wait what!"

Nudge looked down at her watch.

"Holy fish paste! I only have 4 hours to get ready? OH god, please just kill me now! I have to do my hair and makeup and find the perfect outfit! "

I couldn't agree more. I mean, with the shower part. Not the . . . oh you know what I mean. So without saying another word, (because I'm a wannabe Fang.) I walked the other way to the showers.

**Fang's POV**

"Dude Max whipped your ass!"

I let one of my evil growls escape my throat and then I punched the guy in the stomach, Hard. No one, and I mean no one, can ever, Never EVER! Question my arrow shooting skills (and my basketball skills, and soccer and football and fencing . . . and swimming)

Yeah you fan girls out there; I know you're thinking of how sexy I'll look in a Speedo.

The guy fell face first on the ground, and I now realized that I punched Sam.

"What the heck Fang! I need that face for tonight."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I hit his freaking stomach. But now that I think of it, I could have just given him a broken nose. But it's not like it'll make a difference, appearance wise.

Oh and also, screw tonight. I don't wanna go. But . . . sadly I have to. And did I mention that I'm going with Lissa? Oh yeah I know, big shocker there.

"God, what's eating you?"

I just ignored him. I obviously wasn't in the mood for talk. But now that I think about it. I was never in the mood for chit chatting . . .

****** Time skip to . . . um, a few, no wait, uh a couple. Uh where was I? Oh yeah. Time skip. To the OOPPAA! ******

**Max's POV.**

I have no freaking idea what happened. Honestly I think Nudge drugged me. Cause for the hours that past, all I remember thinking was. Why the hell breezy is this darn dance called an Ooppaa? What the heck does that stand for anyways?

And the next thing I know, I'm dressed in a really tight. And I mean REALLLLYYYY tight black dress with red lace, and sorry if I bore you people with the dress details. Blame my ADHD.

Like I said it was the dress was all black, and really really REALLY tight and short. There was red lacey pattern around the waist area. Then in the back of the dress it looks as if someone took a knife and slashed down the fabric.

I was wherein flats, thank the god. My hair was piled in a messy bun at the top of my head . . .

_"MAX. MAX. EARTH TO MAXIMUM. MAX!"_

I quickly snapped my head forward, and almost tripped. Cause let me tell you to NEVER make a sudden move forward while you're checking out your own back.

"Uh yeah. What?"

"You ready to go? I see you like how I dressed you." Nudge snickered. And I lunged forward, about ready to claw her eyes out. But Brigid held me back. What? Brigid? Uh, where's Lissa? Psh. Like I care. Never mind.

Music was pounding in my ears. People were dancing all around me. Gr . . . another downer. I hate people. So how in the world am I going to have a 'good' time?

Oh yeah . . . I'm not.

"Champ!"

Holy crab cakes….

I spun around to find yep you people guessed it. Ice. He was walking over to me, with a drink in his hand. Psh, yeah, like I was going to drink THAT. Who knows what he's done to it, most likely drugged it like Nudge did to me earlier. How she did it? I honestly don't know . . . I think it had something to do with a baseball bat and a chain saw and a . . .

"Max!"

Arms wrapped around my waist. And my first thing that came to mind was RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I mean, I could be in my quite cabin drinking Mountain Dew and scarfing chocolates. But NO! I have to be in a loud crazy outhouse full of stupid immature teenagers!

"Max? Are you ok?" Ice shouted. "This Ooppaa is sick yeah?"

I couldn't answer him, although my answer would be obviously NO. But like I said, I didn't have a chance. Because a stupid random dude, pulled me away and started dancing. I thought I could hear Ice screaming behind me. But the music was so loud, the lights where going too fast. That I couldn't think straight.

The random dude was dancing, and I attempted to follow his lead. Sort of, but really I was looking for the closest exit. And yeah, I know what you're thinking; I should be enjoying this dance. Cause I must strike you as a cool, badass chick that's so hard core, therefore a girl who loves to party.

But yeah I totally am all those things, but when you're an extreme loner who has no friends. Of course you get tons of invites. (Note the sarcasm.)

Moooo-hahaha I found the escape route.

Planting my heels, I was about to sprint out of the place, when I got pulled away again. But this time, when I turned around to see who it was, I looked up at Iggy.

"Max!"

Yep, that's my name don't where it out . . .

"Have you seen Nudge? I can't find her anywhere!"

Like no duh, of course you can't with all these crazy, high teenagers around.

"Max! I can't find Fang either! Where's Ice?"

"How should I know?"

I shouted as I got pulled around once again. I don't care for Ice, or Fang. God, Fang. Ignoring moi! ME PEOPLE! How is that even possible?

"So how you liking this party?"

I looked up and saw yet another random person. But, he looked normal, as in. Not high or drunk or whatever. But he was also pretty good looking, with his brown hair and somewhat black eyes.

"I've been to better." I replied. And it's true. If you have ever visited my grandpa on enchilada night, you would know what I'm talking about.

"The music is pretty lame. I'm more into Green Day." He said.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"I can't hear you. Maybe we should go somewhere more . . ." I couldn't hear what he said after that because just then everyone screamed 'OOPPAA!'

Yeah, this dance is just that retarded.

I let the guy lead me to the kitchen/cafeteria thing, where it was less noisy, and now that the lighting was better. I realized that his eyes weren't black, but navy blue.

"So what's your name?"

"Max." I hissed. Making my 'tell me what you want or don't waste my time' look. And if you haven't noticed. I have a lot of looks . . .

"Cool."

Wow that's it, just a cool? Oh yeah he's definitely a cool cat . . .

"Wanna drink?" He asked.

I looked down at the rep solo cup full of liquid. "Nope." I said popping the 'p', Even though I was really thirsty. There was no way I was drinking that crap.

"Oh come on. It's just beer."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I don't drink 'beer'"

"Oh come on. You're not scared are you?"

"Not as scared as you're going to be." I singed.

"Oh come on Max, just one sip. I added some Mountain Dew to make it taste better."

Now that perked me up. I could use some MD. And I have no idea how this navy blue loser knows how much I would kill for my bubbly. And ranch dressing, but hm…. There are more important things to worry about.

I picked up the cup and chugged it down.

My body instantly felt warm and fuzzy. My brain was buzzed, and everything looked like it was spinning.

"Sniper!"

I spun around and almost fell on my face. Navy guy Or 'Sniper' (What's up with all the weird names now a days? I mean Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Omega, and Maximum? God these parents really have to lay of the weed.)

"Sniper is time for table dancing! Bring Max and let's go!"

Uh . . . table dancing? What the crab cakes? And speaking of crab cakes . . . the person who just interrupted was no other than the ginger itself. The one with the alien eyes? Yep, the one and only.

"Sweet." Sniper said. "Hey, you wanna be my partner?"

"Uh at what?" I snickered. The room was still spinning and for some reason everything was just hilarious.

"At table dancing?"

Now I was all ears. Oh yeah, that. But I love dancing on high objects, especially to Ne-Yo songs.

"Yeah sure."

He grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room with a couple problems. Like I was still tipsy, so I had trouble walking. Also, I thought I saw Sniper smile, but I wasn't sure.

When we got into the table section, or the living area. My eyes almost popped out of my head. There on the middle round table, stood Fang. His hips moving in a swishy movement, they were probably the swishiest hips I've ever seen in my life.

Next to him stood, no, squatted Lissa. Running her hands up Fangs shirt while he worked his hips, from side to side, round and round.

_You spin my head right round,_

_Right round,_

_When you go down,_

_When you go down down._

Oh, yeah, Fang was spinning people's heads. Err . . . I mean his hips. The song couldn't be more perfect. And Fang swishing his hips made everything look so much sexier. The only buzz kill was the fact that Lissa was standing up there instead of me.

Oh god, Lissa. My eyes instantly narrowed, and I felt a twang of anger. And the next thing I know, I'm jumping into the table right next to them, pulling Sniper with me. And got my body staring to move.

_Heey! Walk out my house_

_With my swagger,_

_Hop in that with dough_

_I got places to go!_

_People to see,_

_Time is precious_

_I looked at my cotty,_

_Are ya outta control!_

I looked over at Lissa to see if she was looking at me, and not only was she, but Fangles was too. BINGO! I started swaying my hips against Sniper. (And might I say, it may have looked better than the way Fang did it to Lissa) as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

_Just like my mind where,_

_I'm going,_

_No women, no shawties._

_No nothing but clothes._

My hands went up to my head and I took out my bun. My blond wavy hair fell past my shoulders, and I started whipping it. Snipers hands now on the small of my back, while Fang was still watching like a creeper.

_No stopping now,_

_My Pirellis on a role._

_I like my jewelry,_

_That's always a whoa!_

My hands again went above my head again. But this time, I made my body sway lower and lower until I my ass was practically on the table top.

_I know the storm is comin,_

_My pockets keep telling me_

_it's gonna shower._

I was full of energy, and strangely more confident. Like showing everyone what was under my dress for example, I would have never done that, but just the sight of Lissa grinding into MY man. Just got to me, you know?

Fang was still swaying his hips slightly, And Lissa was still you know, being Lissa. But the good news, is that they were both still watching me. And both of their eyes where basically popping out of there big heads.

_You spin my head right round,_

_Right round._

_When you go down,_

_When you go down down._

It's really ironic, because right when he said down down . . . A high flipping heel hit me in the head and I indeed went tumbling down, hard. I shot up, eyes blood shot. If I had a gun I swear to Hades, I WOULD have shot Lissa in her meatballs.

But sadly the cops took all my violent weapons like 3 weeks ago . . .

I stormed out of the living room, with Sniper calling my name. I stormed out the door, and headed for my cabin. Lissa's going to be in a lot of shit tonight.

"Max! Wait!"

I kept walking; it was most likely Ice wanting some more of all of this. (Que and jesters down my body.)

"Max!"

No wait, its not Ice . . . or Sniper. It's . . .

I turned. And saw Fang. What the heck? Wow . . . after a whole 2 days (2 hours and 7 seconds) of ignoring me. He has the balls to just pop right here and now when I'm seriously pissed? Like for real, is he stupid?

Psh, who am I kidding Fangles can get away with it.

"What!" I hissed.

"What happened back there?"

Keep in mind, my buzz still isn't all the way gone yet.

"Wha?"

Fang sighed, frustrated. "I mean why in the hell where you dancing?"

"You didn't have a problem when I was dancing like a slut when you had me all to yourself . . ." I scowled.

He didn't say anything, points for him. We just stood there staring at each other . . . for what felt like eternity. Then Fang's hand gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched, it's not like I didn't LIKE it, it's just that the action took me by surprise. One moment I'm screaming at him, and the next. He's . . . touching me.

And I know I know, I'm like freaking out. But I have some pretty bad experience with touching . . . He came closer.

"Max." Fang whispered.

I stood there, frozen. I stopped breathing, this is the effect this boy had on me, and I hated it.

His warm hands where now stroking my arms, and then they slowly made their way to my waist. If it was anyone, I would have punched them in the nose, making it bleed. But, now that I think of it, all night people have been getting their hands all over me and I didn't stop them. So why stop Fang?

He leaned in, and his lips brushed mine. The area around my lips seemed to explode with fireworks. It's amazing how such a little connection could make such a big impact. His lips brushed mine again.

I still wasn't breathing, I was still frozen. But this must have made me look not interested, because the next thing I knew, Fang was pulling away. I muffled a whimper, realizing that I was enjoying his presents. But just the feeling of his warmth leaving me, I felt like crying. And let me tell you, I don't get that feeling often.

My body started to go into panic. So my stupid hormones launched forward and smashed into Fang's lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and tilted my head so we could get closer.

Fang responded by grabbing my waist, our lips moved in sync and I love every minute of it. I loved the warmth and the feeling of Fang pressed against me. I love his sent and the way he tangled his hands into my hair.

But he pulled away, breathing hard.

I felt my face turn red, but thankful that he wouldn't realize considering it was around 3 in the morning. And I ran. No scratch that, I sprinted all the way down the road, and into my cabin.

**Can someone say OH SNAP?! Please excuse any curse words I thought where nessesary for this chapter. Also this chapter wasnt betaed. I need to get back into things, so the next chapter i PROMISE. (unless i get grounded again.) what it will be betaed. So review my prettys! If i dont get many, i'll make Max end up with dylan . . . hehehehehe. So REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry I have not been able to update sooner. I actually had the chapter, but i sent it to my beta. Whos, as i put it. The best beta ever. But her internets been down the past few weeks. So i just decided, what the hay? Its winter break. So here is the exciting OOPPAA chapter in only FANGS point of view. Enjoy!**

**Fang's POV**

Ok, I'm going to tell you this right now. I hate going to the Ooppaa. It's really stupid and just a waste of my time, they have crappy lighting, crappy music, crappy entertainment (if you know what I mean) _*wink wink*_ and just the whole point is retarded. And even worse, I'm stuck here with Lissa clinging to me every freaking second.

"You see ladies; I don't look as sexy as I normally do. Because my friend who thinks he's all that, punched me in the face after I beat his sorry shit in arm wrestling."

I glared at Sam; he really couldn't get any more pathetic.

I didn't say anything, as always. So to shut him up, I threw another punch. Which I can proudly say knocked him out. I consider it doing him a favor, because I just saved him from even more embarrassment. I have to admit; the only thing that I like about this party isn't the fact that every freaking 30 minutes everyone screams "OOPPAA!"

But you can get away with almost flipping anything.

"So." Lissa purred. "Whatcha wanna do?"

I ignored her and looked around for Iggy. I can't believe that loser ditched me! I mean, if he wanted me dead, he could have just slit my throat or something, rape me for all I care, ANYTHING besides leaving me with a freak of a Lissa . . .

"Fangy!" Lissa whined. "What do you want to do?"

Go back to camp, and get away from you. But since I'm such a gentleman, I didn't say anything.

"Fang!" she continued. "Fangles!"

I could feel my chest tighten up; Max was the only one who called me that. 'Fangles' was her special nickname for me, right? Therefore, she's the only one who should be allowed to utter that word. But, I still didn't say anything. Maybe if I just ignore her for long enough, Elmo will go back to her friend big bird.

Lissa sighed, "Are you TRYING to ignore me?" When I didn't answer, she sighed again, frustrated "I mean really Fang? What's the point in coming to a party if you can't have fun?"

Yeah . . . she has a good point. The only problem was that I didn't care.

"Come on." Lissa started. "I wanna drink."

She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. There was beer and wine and other stuff, and I have to admit, I was tempted to have a couple drinks myself.

But then again, if I see Max tonight, and if I actually have the guts to talk to her. (Which is most likely not going to happen) because of that jack ass Omega. I don't want to be under the influence of any drugs of some sort.

Lissa picked up a bottle of bud light and a bottle of really strong rum. Then she mixed them, followed by taking a sip. "Want some?"

I shook my head, and leaned against the counter top. There were a few people in the room that I recognized. Gazzy and this girl named Casey were feeding each other M almost everyone in the room were eating M&M's except for Cody (AKA: Sniper.) He looked like he was mixing beer with Mountain Dew.

All of the sudden my heart dropped in my stomach. I'm pathetic really, because every little thing that relates to Max makes me sad, or angry. And I just feel like I wanna take a shot gun a murder Omega.

Oh god, now I sound like a serial killer . . .

"Fang?"

I looked up and found Lissa (oh joy) talking to me.

"Mhm . . ."

She looked at her watch. "It's almost time for table dancing. Wanna be my partner?"

I opened my mouth to answer. But of course, as I was about to say 'I'd rather bang a pig.' Everyone screamed, "1 2 3 OOPPAA!"

"Great!" Lissa beamed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

She grabbed my hand and made her way to the living area. And I mentally started cracking up cause she was tripping . . . and I'm not joking, she fell face first when she hopped on the table.

"Oh my god Lissa! Are you ok?" A random girl, most likely one of her friends, helped her up.

One look at Lissa's face would have made you crawl under your bed and wish for Bloody Marry. Her face was covered in green stomach acid. (Because she puked all over herself.)

"Uh . . . Lissa?" The girl asked. "What's that?" Pointing at the green stuff.

I rolled my eyes. It's like girls TRY to act stupid.

"It's puke you idiot!" Lissa growled.

"I know what it is!" The girl gasped. "But why is it green!"

"Because I didn't eat anything today!"

"Uh? WHY! That's not good for your health!"

"Well! I don't eat because I don't wanna be fat like YOU!"

At that point, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I mean come on, how can you NOT? These girls are freaking hilarious! Arguing over puke? Yeah I don't think you see that every day.

"Just Stop!" Lissa yelped, as she put her hand up. "Just go away, you're too Ugly to be in my presents."

The girl rolled her eyes, wandered off.

"Now," Lissa purred turning her attention back onto me. "Pick a table . . . any table."

I just stared at her, what the freak? Table dancing started in 30 minutes, and the less time in getting down with Elmo, the better.

"I would recommend the middle one if I have to be honest." She snickered.

I shrugged and hopped on the table. Lissa followed.

_Ladies! Now if your dude ain't_

_Acting right you tell that dude_

_He got to go!_

There was barely anyone around. I mean, barely anyone dancing on the tables. So it was kind of awkward. But Lissa was dancing, so I started swaying my hips a little. Yeah . . . It may sound weird, un-Fang like. But hey, I can make my hips really swishy, and I look damn good at it.

The song was soon over, and everyone was now grabbing dibs on the tables. My mind was now playing tricks on me. Maybe it was the lights or fast music but I was now convinced that Lissa was Max.

And I know. I know. Lissa is WAY too unworthy, annoying, pathetic and stupid and UNWORTHY to pull of beautiful Maximum Ride. But I wasn't looking at her, my eyes where closed and the music was carrying me.

After about . . . I don't know 15 minutes of my breathtaking dance moves. I opened my eyes. And saw Max, and all I can say is . . . Holy !*#%^ God

She was beautiful, (As always) honestly I think I was drooling. I watched her as she entered, knowing she instantly saw me. Cause her famous scowl appeared on her flawless face.

Then I watched as her beautiful body, tightly warped in a sexy black dress, make her way over to one of the empty tables.

She jumped up onto the high object, and when she got up, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. And the person wasn't freaking Ice, or Omega.

But freaking Sniper. Damn, this girl gets around . . . But that wqasnt the point, the point was that another flipping guy who has the hots for the Maximum Ride. Oh, god, it may be her name . . . yeah, definitely her name.

_You spin my head right round,_

_Right round,_

_When you go down,_

_When you go down down._

Max was now swaying her hips, and let me tell you. With those hips, I would follow her anywhere. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her body was going round and round and up and down. It was so hypnotizing.

She kept dancing. I kept dancing, and I couldn't stop watching, when I caught her eye. She just rolled them and started grinding up against Sniper.

"What? Are you doing?"

My head turned to find a VERY angry Lissa. She was still slightly dancing and VERY angry. Wait I said that already . . .

"Uh . . ."

I wanted to say looking at Max. But nothing came out.

"Are you looking at HER?" she hissed, spitting in my face while she pointed at Max.

I took my jacket sleeve and cleaned my face and the next thing I know; I hear something hit the floor. I look up to find a very pissed Max. Her nose was bleeding and her wrist looked broken.

She stood up, showing no emotion what so ever, and stomped out the door, With Sniper and Ice following her. I thought I saw Omega follow as well. But after what I have been too exposed to tonight, I wasn't sure what was going on.

I raced after her, pushing through people to track her down. God Damn that girl is fast. Because once I caught up to her, there was no one in sight. (No one as in –Ice, Sniper, and Omega.)

"Max! Wait!"

She didn't stop. Which really pissed me off; I mean come on people ITS ME were talking about.

"Max!"

She spun around and I found myself staring at her, watching her hair blow in the wind. *cough cough* I know how much of a creeper I sound like. But she was just so dang beautiful!

"What!" She hissed.

"What happened back there?"

She looked confused, and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Yeah, that's how close we were, and a drunken Max is NOT a good sign.

"Wha?"

I sighed. Yep, she was definitely drunk. "I mean why the hell where you dancing?"

"You didn't have a problem with me dancing like a slut when you had me all to yourself." She hissed matter-of-factly.

I didn't say anything, I mean what could I say? It was true; I liked it WAY better then. Nothing was all screwed up. So I just stayed silent, and started fighting the urge not to touch her. It was hard, oh it was REALLY hard.

She was just so HOT when she was mad, but if I laid a finger on her. Omega would get all gangster on her, and I didn't want that. Plus, Max was drunk, so that would be taking advantage of her. But im not going to say it wasn't tempting.

But now that I think of it . . . Omega would never find out. So who gives a crap?

I touched her silky hair, pushing it behind her ear. As a response she pulled away, or more like had a spasm attack and jumped backward.

For I second I thought I went too far, but for some reason, I couldn't stop.

I came closer, pulled her closer, the urge to touch her was overwhelming. I couldn't help it, I couldn't control it, and I couldn't think. She was just so beautiful and so unlike any other girl I have met. I just need this, I needed her. No matter how much crap I would be in.

"Max." I whispered.

She stood there frozen. My arms found their way to her body and I gently made patterns on her arms. She closed her eyes while I leaned in, brushing my lips against hers. I saw fireworks, and felt as if my body was on fire. I connected our lips again and teased her bottom lip with my tongue.

I could feel her tense in my arms so I kissed her nose as if I could calm her down. Reassuring her that it's ok. That I'm not going to hurt her, that I love her.

I didn't get a response. I mean, she didn't do anything. I felt crushed, rejected, almost heart broken. So I pulled away, pissed at myself for going too far. For possibly scaring the shit out of Max, oh god. I'm an idiot!

Something hit me like a wall of bricks, at first I thought it was Omega attempting to pummel me into then I realized that it was Max, literally trying to eat my face.

Without a second thought I responded by tangling my hands into her hair. She smelt and tasted like beer. So it was kind of a reminder that she was drunk, and that I, Fang Masters. Just took advantage of Maximum Ride.

I pulled away.

She looked shocked, hurt even, but overall, confused. She turned and sprinted down the road. I just stood there. Deciding either or not to run after her, I can think about a million different reasons why I shouldn't, and another zillion why I should. But if Omega EVER found out. It's over, even if we have nothing . . . yet.

I love her, and I can guarantee that I won't get the chance again to see how she feels, and what the heck is happing to me? I'm having a flipping argument with myself.

Max is definitely rubbing of on me, holy crab cakes.

I knocked on her door.

No answer.

I knocked again, no answer.

"Max?"

No answer. I turned the handle. And guess what! Its . . . not locked. Ha, I almost fooled you there. Nah come on, you know I did.

"Fang?"

"Mhm . . ."

Max was sitting on her bed, reading. WHAT! READING? Ok this has to be a dream. What is happing?

"Uh, Max? Are you reading?"

"Psh, as if." She muttered. "I'm simply staring at a piece of paper with words on it."

"Uh. Why?"

"Well, I think it makes me look smart. Don't you?"

I feel silent, feeling like I just made a complete fool of myself. I'm usually god with this relationship stuff. I mean I had lots of practice, but Max was the only one I actually cared about.

"So what are you doing?"

Oh nice Fang, another stupid question.

"Thinking."

Oh gezz, not a good sign.

"About what?"

"Lissa. Its time I took action to plan my revenge."

I blinked, after what just happened? She thinking about . . . Lissa? Honestly I just wanted to run out the door screaming Bloody Marry. But that would be _very_ OOC.

Then again you never know, I am acting a little off today.

"Wanna help?" she asked.

First thought: Hell no! But she already pulled out the bambi eyes. Damn my love for deers . . .

"Sure."

**Max's POV**

"Excellent." I purred while doing the evil scientist hang motion thing. You know what the evil scientist do when they are in the middle of an experiment. And they do the Moo-haha-hahahahahaha thing and rub their hands together. Yeah I did that.

And just like that, I got bored. Well not bored personally, I mean that the room became awkward. I never have been in an empty room with a boy before, especially not FANG. I could feel his eyes on me. Like he could see into my soul, I knew what he was thinking.

What happened earlier didn't mean anything. It was a mistake, an accident. Yeah, I sometimes make it seem like I'm _all that_, and I know I refer to myself differently. But as much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm not _pretty_ not to mention _sexy. _I'm not_ social __**or**__ cool, _so all in all, I'm just not_ likeable_, at all_._

So why would anyone, much less Fang Masters, THE Fang Masters. Pick a plain, pale, boring blond. Over a red haired, fair skinned goddess? And just in case you didn't catch it, that's code for Lissa.

Why do they make M&M's all different colors when they all taste the SAME on the inside? Why does Ella have to be utterly annoying? And why Does Jeb have to be so freaking ugly!

All these stupid questions that I have no answers to.

**Sorry if it was a little OOC. And if it was a little short, i had SOOOOO many reviews for the last chapter. So I have HIGH expectations for this chapter. And i would like to thank BoOkWoRm (Guest) For reviewing for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Oh my goodness, you just made me smile and smile all day long! So this chapter was just for you Angel Face. **

**Expect a little FAXNESS in the next chapter . . . . if your reviews fit my needs ;) Ta-Ta For Now **


	15. Chapter 15

**Not betaed . . . . again. *Sigh* Erin, if your reading this, PLEASE get internet back. im DIEING! Anywho, sorry its been over 2 weeks since the last update. Its 2013 baby! another year, a fresh new start. Ok so I discovered a new writing website called wattpad. Its prett cool. But not as cool as fanfiction of _course._ Fanfic fan forever and always. **

**Max's POV**

"So what do you think?" I asked Fang, after explaining my plan of delicious revenge.

"Looks good." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. Making me feel, surprising a little guilty, he's bond to be tired considering it was almost 4 in the morning.

I reached for another can of Mountain Dew, popped off the top, and took a swing.

"So." I continued casually. "THIS COURT HAS COME TO ORDER!" I chucked my can to the ground like I did one my first day and a shower of lemony yellow liquid soaked Fang and me. Yep, just like old times.

"What the hell Max!" Fang hissed cleaning his face. Which I must add, looked really sexy wet. Oh god, I just wanna lick Mountain Dew of his . . .

Holy Hell breezy what's happing to me?

"Sorry." I snickered. "I was just pretending that it was the stick thing."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, and I may have been. Considering I was still rehabilitating from my "inner vixen" experience. "The what?" He asked.

"You know the stick with the thing on it that they pound on a table?" I asked.

"Uh . . . no?"

Oh my god, he's such an idiot.

"Have you ever watched Judge Judy? I mean come on man, The STICK THING!"

He didn't say anything. I honestly should have just let it go. But I just couldn't, I mean, it's the magical STICK that powerful people HIT THINGS WITH.

"Fine I'll just have to show you." I hissed. "Boy, stand up." He stood, which I was grateful for. I like Fang too much to rip his head off.

"Ok now go sit on my bed." I instructed as politely as I could.

He nodded and took a seat. Then I wandered through the darkness over to my dresser, took out a baseball bat and my IPhone, then with my selected items I quietly made my way over to stand behind the table.

Oh and if you're wondering. Then yes I did bring my baseball bat to camp. In case I had take care of some business . . . if you know what I mean. I turned on my phone light (because there was no lamp or fanlight in this cheap cabin) and swung my bat over my shoulder.

"This court is now in session!"

And I apologize ahead of time, because I hardly ever watch Judge Judy; therefore, have no freaking idea that I'm supposed to be doing.

"Fang Masters!" I continued narrowing my eyes.

"Mhm . . ."

"You are accused of kissing an innocent girl!"

I mentally slapped myself. WHAT THE FLUP! Oh crap, I did not just say that.

_Don't act like your surprised Maximum. Don't freak out._

For once, my voice actually gave me some decent advice. So I better suck it up, and go with the flow. _Before_ I make a complete idiot of myself.

"Is that a crime?" Fang asked.

Aw . . . . He got me there. Ok, stay calm. All I have to do is stay calm. What happened to the smart ass, sentenced venom girl a few couple chapters ago? I have no idea. But call her for me if you have the chance. Hit me up, and all that jazz.

"Yes."

"How?"

Now I was just pissed at myself. It's not a crime, it's actually a pleasure. But I'll just look like a stupid ungrateful _bitch_ . . . in front of Fang, again.

I dramatically pointed my finger at him and fort screamed "Hey, I'm the judge, therefor; I'm the one who asks the questions here!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Max . . ."

"That's Judge Ride thank you very much."

By now I was just getting too carried away with my Judge impersonation. "You're welcome." Fang purred. And might I add very sexually.

"You have the right to remain silent everything you say will be held agents you . . ."

"Oh so now you're a police man?" Fang interrupted. "And nice New Jersey accent by the way."

I ignored him, and switched back to Judge Ride.

"So Mr. Masters." I cooed swinging my bat. "Do you deny kissing this young and might I add DRUNK girl?"

"No." he replied.

"So, in other words, you didn't care that she was hung over?"

"Um . . . Judge Ride? Correction, you were a little tipsy. But not hung over. Hung over is after you get drunk." Fang added looking all cool and sexy and . . . stuff.

"Silence!" I yelled throwing my hands over my head, almost tripping over my own feet in the process.

"And what exactly where you doing earlier?" I continued.

"At the Ooppaa."

"And who exactly were you with at this Ooppaa?" I hissed.

"Iggy."

"Lies!" I said slamming my bat onto the table causing it to make a huge cracking sound.

"And Lissa." He added quickly.

I softened my scowl. Err . . . I don't wanna scare the guy . . . if that's even possible.

"And witnesses tell me that you where _grinding_ into this Lissa?"

"What Witnesses?"

"That Mr. Masters is top secret information that was requested to remain anonymous."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Well witnesses tell me that YOU where grinding into Sniper."

"Don't change the topic Buddy! Were you or were you not feeling Lissa up?"

"I was table dancing with her."

"Hm . . ." I singed, closing my eyes and stroking my imaginary beard. "You are a busy busy boy Fang. So you got some with Lissa. Then after she almost killed a young girl with a shoe. You just run right out to her and almost sucked her face off?"

He didn't answer.

I was mad, now that I look over it a second time. It's really screwed up. Like, I bet he was like getting down a dirty with Elmo, got bored, saw a drunk attractive girl and just decided it was easy to take advantage.

"If you don't know the details. Then yes, that's exactly what it looks like. But at the same time . . . you're wrong." Fang whispered.

Yes he whispered, and yet, I could hear him perfectly. So now I know he's not at the other end of the room, sitting on my bed.

I open my eyes and see him right in front of me. Oh guzzle, I hate how he does that. I mean, I have really good hearing and just somehow Fang is like a ninja.

He could sneak his way into my mountain Dew and Chocolate chip cookies if he wanted too. And let me tell you that thing is under 24 hour surveillance. With cameras and big buff body guards and all that shit.

"Max." He continued. "You don't know all the details."

He touched my hair again. Figures I know I have awesome locks.

I didn't know what to say, or do as a matter of fact. And yeah . . . I DON'T know the inside facts about what happened. All I know is that the one thing I'm sure of right now is that I'm going to get back at Lissa. Because no one pisses me off and gets away with it.

I took my bat and smacked it against my table making the WACKING sound.

"CASE CLOSED!"

Then I leaned into Fang, and buried my face into his hair.

"And that Mr. Masters, is the stick thing."

Then I turned away, strutted over to the door, threw my baseball bat on Nudge's bed. And headed out the door, to go find some peanut butter.

What's the delicious yummy butter for? Well, sorry can't tell you.

It's a surprise.

**Wow, lol I honestly didnt know where i was going with that chapter. So im now a one direction fan . . . They are sooooo cute. So i may be starting a one direction fanfic. Review my loves! It will mean sooooo much to me! I'll make ya'll a deal. If i get at least 30 reviews. I will update three days from now xD or at least by friday. Sp REVIEW ur buts of or i'll push you of the highest moutian! Mu-hahahahahahahaahahahahah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Im gonna pop some tagggs, only got 20$$ in my pocket. I-I-Im running. Looking for a come up, this is F****** awsome! **

**OK OK i know its been awhile but dont blame me. i started a youtube acc. And a fictionpress. and homework was a crash. So I hardly changed ANYTHING in this chapter. The other chapters are altered. But this has all the imature charm guys! Enjoy!**

**Max's POV.**

"Shhh!" I snickered as we, as in Fang and I, crept back into my cabin. But unlike last time, it was full of adorable sleeping little girls and an ugly sleeping slut.

They must have all finally come back from the idiotic OOPPAA!

I ninja-ed my way over to Lissa's dresser and opened her drawers. (Oh god I just realized how much of a creeper I just sounded like,) and with a good 5 minutes of throwing her 'clothes' (or as other people would refer it to . . . RAGS.) onto the floor, I finally found her jeans.

Then with a half a jar of peanut butter in my hand, yeah . . . the jar was full when I found it. But what can I say . . . I got hungry, I scooped up a crap load of brown mush, and shoved it into the pocket(s). After doing that with all the jeans, I grabbed all her bra's (EW EW EW EW EWWWWW) and filled the cups up as well.

I sat back to admire my handy work. (And no I'm serious I didn't have a spoon so I used my hands, or as Ella calls them, my Demon Claws. Hehehehehe)

But then I looked at my jar, and guess what! There was still some peanut juice left! Moo-hahahahaha! *Laughs evilly and strokes kitty*

I quickly plopped some peanut butter into her high heels, and after that was done, I grabbed all the clothes that I didn't contaminate with buttery goodness and shoved them all in my duffel bag.

I looked over my shoulder to check on Fang. And he was just standing there, looking all sexy and stuff, with his eyebrow wrinkled up in question.

"What?" I whispered as I threw my bag full of clothes over my shoulder.

He shrugged and looked away, he must still be speechless about our little game of Judge Judy. I turned back to Lissa's things and grabbed her hair products, which surprisingly wasn't that many. Only a straighter, curler, hairspray, and that after party cream stuff.

But I took all of it, and then replaced it with a can that looked exactly like the after party stuff. But . . . it was filled with . . . wait for it . . . wait . . . its coming . . . SUPER GLUE! YAY! Maxie-kins loves glue!

WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD THE PHONE!

***A/N: This is the part when you take out your cell phone and hold it . . .***

I know what I'm doing is VERY cliché . . . it only happens in movies and stuff. But if you don't like it, then too bad, so sad. Deal with it.

I gathered the hair stuff and tossed it to Fang, and I did that motion with my head thing. You know the one that silently says, "Let's scram and get a taco afterwards!"

I spun on my heels and headed out the door with Fang following me.

"So what now?"

I glanced into his direction, because HE TALKED! He hasn't done something that complex since our little game an hour or two ago.

Dang . . . I must have really scared the crap out of him.

"Now," I say, taking another swing of my Pepsi, (And yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm not drinking MD. *sob sob sob* but I'm all out. So I have to steal some from the Canteen later.) "We head into oblivion!" I yelled holding up my can of soda in the air.

Fang looked at me funny. Meh, he's been doing that a lot lately. I sighed, man, people these days just don't get metaphors . . . at least I think that's what they're called.

"We head for the lake . . ." I huffed.

Scroll down

Scroll down

Scroll down some more

A little more . . .

Keep scrolling

Ok stop scrolling

(~Time skip to the part when there at the lake and doing evilly evil things~)

"Oh god I can't WAIT to see her face!" I snickered as I dumped all Lissa's remaining clothes into the lake. I watched them sink to the bottom. Then I stood up so I could do my little chicken dance/victory humbug thing. (Which was pretty hard considering we were on a canoe, have you ever tried dancing on a canoe without going overboard? I don't think so.)

We ended up 'borrowing' one of the canoes from the camp. We, (as in just Fang), broke into the storage shed and pushed it out into the lake.

I waited for the part when I feel pure goodness rush through me, so then I could start my own little OOPPAA. You know the feeling when you finally won. Or when you just felt like you scored the hottest guy in school and you think your all badass.

Wait . . . I don't really know what I was waiting for. Just, the feeling I always feel when I do "anything your mother wouldn't want you to do." Oh I don't know how to explain it. But I hope you know what I mean. But . . . it never came.

Instead I felt emptiness.

It felt weird and foreign, and I hated it.

"Wow." Fang chuckled. "I can't believe you haven't been expelled from Camp yet."

I looked at him, and the feeling just got worse. I didn't know WHAT was happening to me, or WHAT was causing it. But a minute ago I was so focused on doing all these horrible things to Lissa, purposely trying to piss her off. I was in the middle of getting revenge, which is one of the things, that I'm REALLY good at.

But now, all I wanted to do was . . . touch Fang.

Wow Max pedo much? What I meant WAS . . . That I really needed a hug, or something.

I tried to ignore it. Cause let's just face it, I'm Maximum Fucking Ride. I don't do hugs; it's not how I roll. I don't hardly EVER express my emotions, unless it's pure anger.

Oh, goodness me, I sound SO emo right now.

I sat back down slowly, not knowing what to do. But yet, I have so much planned, like chopping off Lissa's hair for example.

But, I just felt, tired.

"Max?"

"Sorry." I answered. "I guess my Pepsi doesn't give me as good of a jump start."

Fang shook his head and scooted closer, then looked at his watch.

"It's almost 6 in the morning."

"Who cares?" I huffed, trying to ignore the fact that I was obviously extremely tired. DING! MY TACO'S READY! Of course! That's it! I'm freaking sleepy. THAT'S why I'm like acting weird.

"You're tired." He exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" I argued. "I'm just bored. I don't wanna do this anymore."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie!" I beamed.

Obviously, it wasn't true; I just didn't want to go to bed. Who knows when I'll be able to spend some time with Fang again. And plus, sleep is for losers.

Fang just shook his head. "It's too late."

I ignored him, because I'm just like that, stubborn as a pineapple.

But usually I would have gotten, extremely pissed. Because I HATE it when people tell me what I can and can't do. But it was over powered by that strange feeling again. But this time, I couldn't control myself.

I found myself staring at Fang like the little creeper I am. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars.

Oh and yeah I know. It's weird, in Florida, the sun comes up at like 7 and it's like 6:45 . . . so yeah, it's still night time.

"I love how where ever you are. Or no matter what happens, the stars will always be the same." Fang murmured.

Now, I was looking up at the sky, and it was black, (Fangs favorite color.), but there were twinkles everywhere. It's as if someone far away in space accidentally dropped all her diamond earrings.

"Yeah." I answered. "But actually, it won't be there forever. Eventually a star will get old. Or like reach its age limit I think it's called. Then they'll blow up or something."

Fang started lightly chuckling, and I couldn't help but smile. He's just one of those kinds of people who make me so . . . happy.

I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. Honestly, I imagined the night I got my revenge from Lissa a little differently. But why should I complain? I'm here, with Fang. Just enjoying the moment.

Fang sighed and I felt his body turn into mine, then he started playing with my hair.

My mind started going into panic mode. Because everyone should know by now how much I hate to be. . . touched without permission.

"There you go again."

I opened my eyes. "What?"

"You're hesitating."

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know." He answered. "You just seem so, scared."

"Yeah," I hiss, "because I am."

I almost strangled myself right then and there. I NEVER show emotion, much less admit a weakness.

"Why?"

I'm shocked by his question. I mean, who would ask something like that? It's kind of like when my mom asks me WHY I like MD so freaking much and it's because I had an amazing time while I was drinking it. SO now, whenever I drink it, it reminds me of that moment.

So . . . it's the same thing, sort of. I don't know how to explain it. I'm too high right now . . .

"I have my reasons."

He didn't say anything for a while, I don't blame him. What's there to say?

"Then why do you let me?" Fang asks.

"Uh, what?" I may be the sharpest knife in the drawer full of dangerous weapons, but I just had NO idea WHAT this boy is saying.

"Why do you let me touch you?"

Ok . . . awkward question. But then again, talking to me is kind of awkward as well.

"Um," I'm tongue tied, which hardly ever happens, "I guess I just can't make up my mind."

After a while, Fang started playing with my hair again, then slowly worked his way to my arms, until they were making patterns in my exposed skin.

My breathing deepened, and my body started shaking. Oh god, Oh god. Please no. Don't do it. Oh god.

Fang steadied himself so that he was on top of me and started messing around with my hair again.

We were eye to eye now, and I could see my reflection in his dark brown eyes. He brushed my hair out of my face again, and blew hot air on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Helping you make up your mind."

And with that, he kissed me. It wasn't as hot as before, just a soft, light kiss. My mind went blank, and I just couldn't think. Fang pulled away and started kissing my jawbone.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

If it was a normal day, I would have said something like. 'Oh hehehe I know I am.' I'm self-conceded I know. But maybe I it was because I was just tired.

Fang kissed me again. And my mind slowly started to realize, that this was FANG, and that he WASN'T going to hurt me.

I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck, again, realizing again who was in front of me. That this amazing man was my world. He didn't judge me before he got to know the true Max, he was accepting. He listened to all my psychotic issues and understood, and he even obeyed my commands (most of the time) so that must mean he isn't just plain stupid. And behind that mask of Mr. Mysterious, I could basically see myself.

He was still working magic on my jaw, then I felt Fang give me butterfly kisses down my neck. It tickled. And it mean REALLY tickled. I started squirming underneath him.

I felt him smile against my skin, which just turned me on even more. I started to laugh a bit. To shut me up, Fang brought his lips back up to mine. Our lips moved in sync and when he brushed my lip with his tongue, I opened my mouth. Fang's mouth started exploring my tunnel. It felt like a dream. And I know I'm being all girly and stuff, but it's true. Fang was a master. And I suddenly felt a rock form in the pit in my stomach just thinking of all the girls he's already pleasured.

His warm hands found their way under my shirt and I shivered. Here I am, Maximum Ride, falling for a guy who likes to be called Fang. And letting this guy, who I DON'T even know what his real name is, touch me.

No one touches moi. Not my mom, Ella, and there is no way in hell Jeb gets anywhere near me. And I know I have no friends . . . so Fang better be feeling pretty damn special.

His hands continued to slide up my shirt, so not knowing what to do with my hands, I started pulling on his silky hair.

Right when I was starting to learn some actual real, like . . . um . . . boy/girl and holdy/toughy stuff, we both suddenly jerked forward, slamming both our heads on the top of the canoe.

"Crap." Fang mumbled getting off of me.

I sat up looking around. Our boat hit the shore. Awww . . . dang flab it. I didn't get to scream, 'LAND HOE! AND LISSA'S A WHORE!'

I'll do it tomorrow, maybe. If I'm not too lazy . . .

I staggered my way out, tripping over Fang in the process. Then I kind of just stood there on the beach, arguing with myself whether or not to fall on the sand and kiss the ground like its holy heaven.

Because that's what I do. I end up embarrassing myself by doing something really stupid to cover up how awkward the moment is.

But instead I went with something less dramatic.

"Awww . . . cabbages!" I pouted in my British accent, while slapping myself silly. "Looks like I forgot to call me Mumsy to tell her to take out the cookies in the oven."

Fang just stared at me, showing absolutely no sign of, anything really.

"Well . . ." I said, giving him a fake smile. "Toodle Lou!"

I spun on my heels and started walking away. But where you ask? Well to the kitchen of course. I can go for some fried chicken. And a butcher knife . . .

I opened the door. It was almost 8 in the morning by now, and everyone in the cabin is still snoring off the alcohol. I got a better hold on the knife I was holding and approached Lissa.

And those of you thinking that I'm going to kill her right now . . . then you my friend, must have a really high GPA . . . because I SO would.

But surprisingly, I'm not a genius. So if I even tried, I'd probably get caught, and I don't think they have Mountain Dew in prison.

So in other words, it's not worth the risk. And when I say that I know what talking about, I KNOW what I'm talking about. Why would I risk my bubbly heaven like that?

I quickly take a huge handful of Elmo's hair, and slice it off. I just toss it in the trash can and hide the knife in Bridge's suitcase and flop in bed.

But right when I'm about to fall asleep,

I hear my phone ring.

**I wear your grand dads clothes. I look incredable. (crap spelling sorry) But im sorry i left ya'll hanging. i had to xD hahaha tune in next time! i want 20 reviews! thanks doods! **

**~Timmons1998**

**(I may change my penname too)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok Ok Ok. Kenzi, this chapter is alllll for youuuu. I wasplanning to update as soon as i completed chapter 19 . . . but whever dont expect the next update to come for awhile people. And for some strange reason my keyboard is being really stupd. And i have "sticky keys" or something? i dont know**

**Max's POV**

I basically wanted to killed myself, right then and there. Because I, Maximum Ride, need some sleep desperately. But obviously I can't, curse my popularity.

I picked up the phone quickly, but instead of saying hello. I just hissed, like a cat, a fucking MAD cat.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

I considered growling. But . . . come on what if it's Michal Jackson on the other line. I don't want him to think I'm a freak, because everyone knows I'm anything but that.

So instead I meowed.

"Is this Max?"

"That depends on who's calling." I slurred. Sounding more like a drunken Betty White rather than an angry pussy kitty.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He answered.

"If you say so." I said. "Who is this?"

"That's not important."

"Ok then." I continued. "I'll just call you smelly-hotdog-hippo."

"Um . . . what?" He asked in discuss.

"What you don't like that name Mr. Hotdog? I could always change it." He didn't answer so I continued, sounding like a complete Nudge. "I just hate the crappy pet names like sweetie and honey and cupcake. So you have to take an adjective, a yummy food, and then an animal squish then all together and that's your pet name!"

He didn't answer for a while. And there was no way in hell breezy that I'm going to be the first one to say anything. Because come on, I just talked about my secret for awesome nick names. I just talked my ass off, sounding like a wanna-be Nudge, in front of Michal Jackson!

"I'm sorry it's early . . . but . . ."

"NO SHIT IT'S EARLY!" I interrupted

"We need to talk, Max." He explained.

"If you're selling something then I'm not interested."

"Oh I'm not selling you anything but information."

I stayed silent, because everything just got very interesting. What if he was a secret agent, looking for a new partner in crim. Or! What if it was a vampire, looking for a sexy lady friend too keep him company.

"Fang's not who you thinks he is."

I flinched. What the pineapple? Ok now I know for sure, this isn't an agent, a vampire, or the king of pop. *sad face* This is an annoying crap faced elephant that I could care less on what he needs to say.

"He doesn't care about you. He's with Lissa."

I snorted. "Yeah. Ok . . . And I care because?"

"Drop the act Maximum. Everyone knows that you care about him."

Alright, now I know. I'm talking to a wizard. I mean, it can't be THAT obvious that I have a tiny . . . . Ok a HUGE crush on Fang. I would never admit it, but I seriously do care for him.

But does he care about me?

"He doesn't care about you." The unknown person repeated.

"Look. I'm tired. I need to get some sleep."

"He went with Lissa to the Ooppaa." He continued. "He spends all his time with her. I've seen him kiss her at the scavenger hunt when they were partners."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"He wants to hurt you Max. He wants you, and Lissa, and his girlfriend Kaity. Yet, he doesn't care about any of you. " He said.

I started dozing off. What? When people start talking shit, no, FAKE shit. Its kinnda hard to pay attention.

"Fang will hurt you, just like he hurts himself."

I couldn't believe this. Can one person really be THAT freaking crazy?

"Sure, Sure." I yawned. "You done yet? Like I said, I need my beauty sleep."

"Max." He mocked. "Do you want to get raped . . . again?"

My breath caught in my chest. My vision blurred, my head felt as if it were on fire. I knew who this was, it scared me, and he knew that.

"Stay away from him Max. Or he will hurt you, and if he doesn't, then I will."

No.

That was my first thought, I may have said it out loud, I may have not. But again, I knew who this was. And I knew for a fact, that he wasn't kidding. He was going to harm me mentally, and nothing could stop him.

I could basically hear him smile, and the sick part? Was that he enjoyed my pain.

Somehow, I dropped the phone. It hit the pillow I was hovering over. It amazes me that one person could be so smart. So sneaky. And yet, so fucking stupid that it kills me. The caller I.D wasn't blocked. The name and number was staring at me in the face clear as day!

OMEGA

**Yeah, its short i know, and not my best but im tried . . . *sigh* the next one will be better. Ta-Ta!**


End file.
